Once Upon A Secret
by wiseyetharmless
Summary: When Max accidentally stumbles upon stoic Fang's little secret, she gets caught up in a world she never meant to enter. With her family, her friends and her freaking sanity on the line, Max will fight to right the wrongs and come out as bad arse as we know she can.
1. Prologue

"There I go, go at the speed of sound  
I'm higher than a satellite  
And you're stuck on the ground  
Your cries for help bounce off of me  
So don't expect to see  
See me waiting here to be

Be your Wondergirl  
I'm not gonna save you  
Wondergirl  
Go save yourself"

_Ain't that the truth, _I thought. I couldn't, yknow, fly, but when I ran it got pretty darn close. I loved the feeling of the wind through my hair. It was the ultimate freedom. Like flying, or so I assumed.

It was another day, another school. My family and I had moved four times already this school year. Anne, my adoptive mother, had lost her job a few times and we had to move so she could 'start over'. In any case, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I were used to it by now.

Don't worry, we have real names. I'm Maximum, or Max, pseudo mom and queen of my family. Nudge, the talkative one, is really Monique (that's just too.._shmancy _for Nudge). Gazzy is well... Gazzy. His real name is Zephyr. Once again, just too sophisticated. Gazzy's twin, Angel is _deceptively _Angelic. She and her brother are the best at faking innocence, when 87% of the time they are up to no good.

Only Angel and Gazzy are really related, while Nudge and I came from other families. While I almost Mexican, with brown hair and brown eyes, Nudge is a creamy brown with frizzy and curly black hair. Gazzy and Angel have pure blonde waves and clear blue eyes.

We look pretty odd together, but were a happy flock of weirdos. Anne, our guardian, isn't really a mom. She's just too...distracted. I practically raised the younger ones myself. Which I'm okay with.

My family is everything to me.

I don't really need anything else.

So yeah. Welcome to my nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! wise_yet_harmless here. I know the prologue was incredibly short, but I promise to make em a bit longer in the future. I will be putting in little references to the Max Ride series, so watch out for those. Thanks for reading! 3 **

"Gaz-Gazzy! Good gandhi, knock it off!" I hollered at my brother, while he attempted to sneak food (that I made, go me) off to his room for later.

"Would you just get ready? You can't be late your first day." It was bad enough I had to start off again at another high school, but getting my siblings out the door was basically _impossible_. Nudge was having a 'fashion crisis' , Gazzy was just being irritating and Angel was too busy having philosophical thoughts to get ready.

After playing tug of war with Gazzy, consoling Nudge and dragging Angel to get dressed, we piled up into my old truck and we were off. I took Nudge first, since she insisted on 'getting a good look at the competition', whatever that meant. Gazzy and Angel skipped off to their elementary school next, hand in hand. _They're just too cute, _I thought.

Next was high school. It was a large gray building, with high windows. They weren't trying to hide the fact that this place was basically a prison, I guess. I jogged to the front and looked for signs. My first class was health, and I had no idea where to go. After eavesdropping on a girl with crazy red hair and following her to the class, I entered and plunked down in the farthest seat from the teacher's desk, ready for a nap.

"Alright, class. Let's talk about relationships. Who would like to define a _healthy_ relationship? What are the components?"

I groaned quietly. This was the part of health class I just _hated. _You can't study for relationships, people! You just have them!

Once we got to the _bad relationship_ word tree, I'd had enough. I raised my hand to use the restroom. This was unbearable. I didn't think I could take much more of this.

Unfortunately, a kid across the room raised their hand for the _same _thing, at the _same _time. _Just my luck, _I thought. We looked at each other, my somewhat annoyed eyes meeting his black ones. He didn't seem surprised, or well, anything. He looked totally passive. _Haha...weeeeird..._

The teacher, on the other hand, thought it was excellent. "Well, since Max is new, F-uh, Nick, you can show her around the school. Show her the, shall we say, necessities. Fair enough?"

_Wait. Wait just a lickety split. Did she just say that kid's name is Finnick? He does NOT look like a Finnick. What were his parents thinking? Finnick...sheesh!_

I smirked at the poor kid. Someone else seemed to find this funny, as I heard a muffled "way to go, Fang," from someone in front of me. Fang, or Finnick, or whoever didn't even react. He looked so stoic I was tempted to pull a funny face just to see if i could get him to crack a smile.

This kid was seriously the embodiment of 'tall, dark and _silent'._ He had an olive like complexion and shaggy black hair that had waves that barely touched his shoulders. He was outfitted in all black, with a silver chain hanging from his belt loop. He didn't look menacing, no, he just looked...reserved.

He leveled his black eyes to my brown ones and shrugged. I followed him outside the classroom, the class settling back for another lecture of bad family relationships. The guy went down a couple halls and stopped in front of a couple large double doors. He held his hand out.

"Cafeteria," he explained oh so eloquently, before quickly moving on. He turned a couple of corners to to smaller doors with faded stick figures on each.

"Bathrooms," he pointed out. He went on, showing me the Nurse's ward and the main office. He never said anything unnecessary, like every word was strained for him. One might think he was being standoff ish or rude, but I didn't suspect so. It's not like there was much to talk about, anyway.

But there was a tad more to him. I could tell by the was his eyes never focused on one thing for very long that told me wasn't exactly anxious or paranoid, but more like he was always aware of his surroundings. I often found myself doing the same thing, mostly to keep a watch over Gazzy and Angel. But I doubt he had that to worry about. He never seemed completely relaxed, like he was always prepared for the unexpected.

Stop looking at me like that. I can't help it-I'm very observant. Nudge is easy to read. She never even attempts to hide her emotions, and talks about them almost constantly. Gazzy is harder. If he wants to get away with something that make me send him to his room, he is very good at feigning innocence.

But Angel, little Angel, is near impossible. She might get it from me, since she looks up to me. She has too many deep thoughts for her age- it worries me. She could give the FBI a run for their money with her poker face.

Fang was like that. Not emotionless, but in control of whatever emotions he was hiding. At least that's what I was getting from him. After our little tour (turns out we both just left to get away from the lecture, not to use the bathroom), he led me back to the classroom. When he didn't follow me in, I turned back around.

"Are you coming?" I asked, confused.

"No, I have to find my sister," he replied, saying more than he had all day. I didn't want to pry, but I was curious.

"Oh, you have a sibling here? What's her name?"

He hesitated, probably wanting to tell me it was none of my business.

"Ella," he replied. After another awkward moment, I nodded.

"Cool. Well, good luck finding her'

"Thanks for the tour, uh... Finnick?" He grimaced slightly.

"It's Nick. Just...just call me Fang."

"Ooookay then. Well thanks again...Fang."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, friends. wise_yet_harmless here. Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to introduce you to my Max Ride playlist, thus far. I am totally open for suggestions on what to put for those I don't have, but tell me what you think!**

**MAX: Wondergirl by Hey Monday**

**FANG: Monster by Skillet**

**IGGY: (?)**

**NUDGE: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

**GAZZY: Original Prankster by The Offspring**

**ANGEL: Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) by Green Day**

**DYLAN: I Want you to Want Me by Cheap Trick**

**Enjoy the chap! Love you!**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I watched Max enter the classroom and take her seat before I left. I walked silently down the halls and down the stairs to my sister's art class. She had to be there. _Please, please let her be there. Not skipping or heaven knows what else. _

I found her. She was in the corner, humming to herself as she worked furiously at her easel. She was excellent at painting landscapes, a talent I had never possessed. When she looked my way, she paused. Her eyes flitted over my features and even though I conveyed almost no emotion, she knew me well enough to know something was wrong. She could always tell. She masked her emotions-something she had learned from me-and asked the teacher if she could be excused to get a drink. The art teacher, who I swore was always high, smiled and nodded. Ella walked out the door and walked briskly with me to where we always met-on the bleachers in the gym.

When we arrived, she broke the silence with her calm and quiet voice.

"What's wrong, Fang?" I held out my arm. She took me by the elbow and lifted up my sleeve. She tried not to look incredibly worried at what she saw. I broke out into a light sweat, light beads forming on forehead. _Holy crap this hurts. _

"Okay, well we're going to need to fix this," Ella whispered, mostly to herself. She pulled out some super glue and alcohol. She carried a small purse like thing, filled with supplies. She was always prepared.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, swallowing, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, on my stomach. It was a vase," I saw her face pale and I quickly added, "but not bad. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She worked silently, only speaking to tell me "move closer. Stop fidgeting," even though she knew I couldn't help it. When she was done, she put her head down, cleaning her stuff up and clearing things away. She sniffed, an almost silent sound, but I heard it.

"Ella," I said. She kept her eyes on her things.

"Ella, look at me."

She slowly lifted her dark eyes to mine, her face full of sadness, I couldn't stand it. Crystal tears lined her cheeks, like scars. I held out my arms, and she leaned into me, her small shoulders shaking. Ella hardly cried. She was so strong for her age, so different from the other girls around here.

"Hush, Ella hush. Shh. It's okay, it's okay. I swear," I said, trying to console her.

"We can't do this anymore, Fang. _You_ can't do this anymore. I can't stand to see you hurt," she whispered, her voice chocked with emotion.

"Hey. We can do this. Only one more year. We can take one more year. Then we'll be gone. I'll take you far away. You'll never have to see him again."

"And what if we can't take another year, Fang?"

"We have no choice, Ella."


	4. Chapter 3

I honked my horn, waving to Gazzy and Angel. They ran to the truck, waving and grinning widely.

"Max! Max! I love this place-"

"Gazzy dared a kid to jump off the playground cuz he was a b-"

"I think he broke his arm! It looked really weird, like bent and stuff-"

"But Gazzy carried him to the offi-"

"Woah, woah," I said. "Gazzy did _what?"_

"Well," Gazzy chuckled nervously, "I dared the kid to try and fly. Yknow, like a bird since he had been acting like one. So I dared him to prove it by flying. I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Gazzy protested.

"Do what?" I asked, panic starting to seep into my stomach.

"He jumped off the top of the playground and hurt his arm," Angel explaied, holding up her right arm as if to clarify.

"Guys, this is you first freaking day. You could have been expelled! Please try not to get kids to do something stupid, Gaz. And Ang, don't let him let kids be stupid. Alright?" I said sternly.

Gazzy and Angel looked at each other a moment. It was creepy-I swear they had telepathy. They could exchange emotions and ideas with just looks. They'd always been able to speak without words. Must be a twin thing.

"We promise," Gazzy said, Angel smiling in agreement next to him.

"Good," I said as we pulled up to Nudge's school. I parked near the street, as per her instructions. She would be, quote, 'mortified if anyone saw her in the truck because that was _so two years ago. _Heaven forbid.

I didn't complain 'cuz she didn't make us wait very long. She hopped into the passenger seat and took a deep breath.

_Uh oh, here comes the Nudge Channel, full volume. _

"ZOMG! Guys you would not believe this place! The people, I swear, they're so awesome. Not uber clique-y like our last school. Or the school before that, I guess. Is 'clique-y' a word? Clique-like? Full of cliques? Anyway! I made TONS of friends like Jj, and Ty and Natasha and Monica and Theresa! They're reallu cool and they showed me around and we had lunch together! Ooh, there's a boy there, my gosh, he's _gorgeous. _His name is Axel. He is just too dreamy. Max did ever just see someone so hot and you just wanna hug them or something? Cuz I sure did! He was like, yknow, a roman God or Goddess or whatever. Just perfect, I swear. Not that I'm going to go after him. I mean, I could, but that's risky for a newbie. I need to sort of establish myself around here and let him come to me. At least, that's what Jj told me to do. What do you think, Max?"

I sighed, clenching the steering wheel. She was making my head hurt. I started the truck and drove out of the parking lot, considering.

"I don't know, Nudge," I said, dipping into my infinite pool of wisdom about boys, "shouldn't someone just like you, popularity or not?"

Nudge thought this over a moment before whipping out her cell phone to relay the information to a friend. She was quiet, so I was happy. Gazzy and Angel beat on each other until we got home. I shut off the engine and looked at them.

"Anne's not home right now, kay? I need to go out and try to get another job. Will y'all be cool without me?" I asked nodded, not bothering to look up from her cell. Gazzy and Angel stopped fighting long enough to agree and scrambled out of the car.

Once they were all safely inside the house, I backed out. I had done a bit of research on this town, and it looked like I had an opportunity to make some cash. I just hoped the information I got was correct. If not, I didn't know where else to go and Heaven knows how long Anne could keep _her _job.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! wise_yet_harmless here! Please feel free to R&R, it would mean A LOT. I'll try to make the next couple of chapters a tad more exciting... I SWEARS IT. **

**Love ya!**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I met with Iggy after school. My tall, fair and blind neighbor had been my best friend for as long as he's been blind. After the accident, he needed someone at school to help him around. Yours truly got assigned and we have been inseparable since. He knows a little about my issues, but never pries. He has the hots for my sister, which weirds me out. Try having to explain what your little sister looks like a thousand times. It's just wrong.

I took Iggy's hand and pressed it to my non injured arm. I've done it a million times, so Iggy knows exactly who's he's around. Iggy smiled and clasped my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"Yo, Fang my man! What's cooking?"

"Ig, I need you to watch Ella tonight." Iggy cocked his head slightly. He knew something was off. He could probably feel me tense up, hear something in my voice. He's spooky like that. He lost his sight, but all his functioning senses were especially heightened. He could hear the slightest noise from a mile away, feel the smallest bump on an otherwise smooth surface.

"You don't have to work tonight, do you?" Iggy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not the regular kind," I admitted. Iggy would know what I was implying. His pale face looked troubled as he shook his head slowly. His sightless blue eyes almost met mine as he frowned.

"Fang, you know going there is risky," he said, his voice low and quiet. "You can't keep going there, man. If not for yourself, then for Ella and I."

Iggy was right. It was dangerous and down right stupid. I shrugged, knowing he would feel it.

"I won't do anything I can't handle. Promise. You got Ella?" I asked, knowing the thought of my sister would distract him. He hesitated, but patted me on the back.

"Yeah man. You know I do. Just point me in the right direction."

**TIME ELAPSED MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I entered the main room, seeing a stage with a large mat in the middle of the space. There were chairs haphazardly strewn across the room. _This could work. Not the best, for sure, but this could definitely work. _

"You in?" the manager implored, ready to make a deal.

"Yeah. Yeah, count me in."

"Great. We open in twenty. Have an outfit and a name, 'cuz you're up first. Good luck."

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER **

"Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight, for the first time in much too long, we have a lady with us tonight! All the way from Florida! Please help me in welcoming Queen of the Mutants, Maya!"

I took my place up front and bowed. It was actually kind of a cool place. All the competitors were anonymous, so I could easily hide who I really was. I could come to vent, make some cash, develop a reputation to keep myself, and yeah. I admit. _Fighting _was just what I did best.

"Over in the other corner we have our very own competitor. If you're anyone, you know who I'm talking about! Let's see if Maya can take on our champ. Welcome back to the arena, our Knight in Shining Armour, Ari!"

_Ari? What kind of cover name was Ari? Is that like, Italian or French for something? Oh well, he'll be out in a couple minutes anyway. _

I got into my fighting stance: knees bent, fists out, my bandana covering half my face like a bandit while my jacket hood covered my hair.

Ari had a similar get up: leather biking gloves, black jacket, bandana covering his mouth and sunglasses. He stood still, his hands at his sides. Was he even going to fight, or..?

"READY, SET, BRAWL!" The announcer bellowed. Ari lunged at me, but I was able to catch him by his shoulders and ram his head into m knees. I clipped him on the cheek before he swept his arm under me, causing me to fall over. He rolled over, straddling me.

I grabbed his jacket and head butted him, using his momentary vulnerability to then flip him over me. He got up fast as lightning and kicked me in the sides repeatedly. I grabbed his ankle and twisted, causing him to step back. I stood up and went for a punch to his jaw. He caught my fist as well as my other one, which I tried to hit him in the stomach with.

I pulled my hands back and lunged, knocking my shoulder into his chest and abdomen. He fell backwards, moving his hands to cover his stomach. I jumped on him, straddling him this time. His eyebrows were drawn together in anger and he attempted to punch me. I caught his fist and twisted it while simultaneously leaning in close to his face.

Adrenaline coursed through me like a drug, making all mt nerves go hyperactive. I sensed my win, and I smirked down at him. I clenched my teeth and whispered to him.

"Tap. Out."

I heard him gasp. That's when I realized I could feel...wetness? I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw something. _Blood. _Plenty of was blossoming on his shirt, like a deadly flower. _Oh no, oh my gosh he's bleeding! But I didn't hit him that hard! I couldn't have!_

The boy moaned and I released his fist. He went slack, his face tense with pain. His hoodie fell off his head, and I got a glimpse of his black hair.

I gasped. _Crap. Crap crap crap. This can't be, couldn't be..._

I reached down slowly and took his sunglasses off his face.

"Fang?" I whispered.

This was bad.

"I'm out!" I announced, not going to keep fighting with him like this. I got off him and kneeled next to him, looking at the blood. His eyes were shut tight, his breathing labored. I knew no one would help him. This was the type of place where people were supposed to get hurt.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, too scared to speak louder. He shook his head, grimacing.

"S' pretty bad."

"We need to get you to the hospital, like now."

"No hos'pl."

I sighed. I needed to do something, now. I grabbed him under his armpits and helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily on me, clenching his teeth from the pain. While the people were filing out, I took him to the back room. I knew all about first aid; Gazzy had recently gotten into explosives. I set Fang down on a bench and ran for the first aid kit. Inside I found what I was looking for: super glue. The perfect cut closer.

"Okay, let me see." I implored. "You may need stitches." He shook his head, not wanting to show me.

"Fang, stop. Let me help."

"Who..who are you?" He chocked out.

"If I tell you, will you let me help?" He nodded. I slowly took off my bandana, and let my hoodie fall. I shook out my hair and shrugged.

"Max," he said. I nodded.

"Now let me see," I said sternly. He raised his shirt and I looked, horrified. There were deep lacerations criss-crossing his stomach. They were all seeping. It looked like someone had tried to mend them, but our fight had reopened them.

"Oh my-I'm so sorry. We-we need to stop the bleeding," I took off my hoodie and pressed it to his stomach and he gasped again. I held it there for what seemed like forever. While I waited, I talked to him to distract him as much as I could.

"What happened?"

"Accident."

"You think I believe that?" He laughed, though there was no humor in it.

"I hoped so."

"I'm not as dense as I look. What really happened?"

"You wouldn't- it's complicated."

"I don't care." Fang wouldn't look at me. I pressed harder and he tensed.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Look, I'm the only one who can help you right now, dude. I'd spill." Fang considered this, and the ran a hand through his hair, his hand shaking.

"It was a vase."

"A vase?"

"Those things you put flowers in."

"I know what they are! How did it do that?!"

"It broke...my father, he wasn't happy."

The realization dawned on me. My eyes widened. I could feel my whole body start to shake. Fang remained impassive, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh," was I could manage. I could feel my eyes watering.

_Oh- oh good lord. He doesn't mean..? Oh no. And Ella! They're, they're not-_

"I think I stopped bleeding. For the most part," Fang said, snapping me back to reality. I lifted the jacket off of him, seeing only dried blood and thin, red lines. I started to weld them back together with the glue, my heart filled with dread.

There was nothing but silence. Fang looked away, twitching now again. I wiped at my cheeks, trying to dry my tears before they landed on him. When I was finished, I sat back on the floor, my head against the wall. Fang turned his head, his black eyes meeting mine. We sat like that, staring at each other, for a long time.

After a while, Fang took a deep breath and attempted to sit up. I ran over, holding the back of his head to help. When He stood up, he stumbled, and I caught him, swinging his arm around my neck.

"You're gonna need me to help you," I said. He said nothing. I helped him walk out to my truck and got him into the passenger seat. Once he was settled, he leaned back, his face pale and beaded with sweat. I leaned over and felt his forehead, using my other hand to feel my own forehead. He felt warm, but not feverish.

"I-I don't know where to take you. I can't take you home, I mean not like this..." I stumbled over my words, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Iggy. He lives by the school. Ella's there," he said. I put the truck into gear and left, driving towards the school. Fang gave me directions once we were close. When we got there, I shut off the engine, prepared to help him to the door. He put his hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Max," he said, making goosebumps rise on my arms when he said my name.

"Max, thanks for...for fixing me. But you can't-you can't tell anyone about this. Not the fighting, not the other stuff either. Promise?"

"Promise."

I helped him out of the car and to the front door, where Fang knocked. A tall, strawberry blonde answered with a smaller girl next to him, who I immediately recognized as Ella. She had the same dark, wavy hair and reserved facial features that turned to concern when she saw Fang.

"Oh, Fang! Fang, are you alright?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands. He smiled at her, a tender smile I had never seen him give anyone. It also had undertones of guilt in it.

"What? What's going on? Who else is here? I can smell perfume," the tall, pale boy asked. I realized his eyes weren't actually trained on me, while his hand reached out to Ella's shoulder and followed her arm to Fang's face.

_Good gandhi the kid is freaking blind, _I thought. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Max. I'm a..a friend on Fang's," I said lamely. I stepped back as Ella took Fang by his other arm and supported him, taking him into the house. The blind boy stepped closer to me, his face set in concentration.

"Let me touch you," he commanded.

"Excuse me?!"

"Your face, idiot! Let me make a visual of what you look like," he explained, holding out his hand. I took it and pressed his fingers to my cheek. He ran his hands along my face and shoulders, his touch feather soft.

"I'm Iggy. That back there was Fang's sister, Ella," he said, dropping his hands. "You need to leave now. We can take care of Fang."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing him though."

Well, this officially the worst and most complicated day of my life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiii... I hope the last chappie was enough to satisfy your need for relentless drama, at least for now. **

**Love ya!**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I spewed a chain of swear words in my head, not wanting to overhear me. I could not believe this. First off, I hurt like a mother-trucker, second _Max _knew about my dad which is just so freaking fantastic I can't even think about it, and Iggy was incredibly pissed at me for fighting again. Ella was upset but she did her best not to show it. We had an unspoken rule that we let each other calm down and heal a bit before we let loose. She was quiet and unresponsive, but she was also helping me recover. We stayed the weekend even though I knew my dad would give me a good beating when I got home.

I was so, so stupid. What was I thinking, fighting when I was that hurt? Iggy and Ella should be mad at me. I screwed up, big time. I thought I could win easy against the smaller girl-I really did. Who knew she'd pack such a freaking punch. But she was so different, too. So easily flipped from deadly and fierce, to careful and sympathetic. Maybe she had a disorder or something.

"Fang, come on. You need to get up so we can have dinner," Ella said softly, leaning over me. I opened my eyes, shocked I had dozed off. Before Ella moved away, I caught her arm. I pulled her back near me, cupping her cheek until her forehead met mine. She put her lip into a thin line, an action she always did when she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry El. I'm so sorry. No more fights," I promised.

"No more fights," she whispered back, giving me a half smile. She hugged me before helping me to the table. Iggy was at the kitchen, whipping up a masterpiece like he always did.

Not only was Iggy hypersensitive, he was also an excellent cook. I guessed it was his heightened taste and smell. He lived alone- his parents were constantly on business trips-so Iggy spent most of his time in the kitchen. He would make just about anything, for anyone. It was his passion, and he planned to open a restaurant downtown when he graduated.

"Ella, will you take this to the table?" Iggy asked, sensing Ella was near him. She did what he asked and sat across from me, giving me a look that meant 'watch out'. As Iggy sat down, I could practically feel the frustration rolling off my best friend.

But he wasn't upset because I was stupid enough to fight. Iggy himself had been a competitor, though people were spooked by the way he could fight blind. Plus, if he hurt a had, he couldn't cook.

No, Iggy was mad because he knew that things were messed up at home, and he knew that if I was seriously hurt ,y dad would stop taking things out on me and take them out on Ella. I made absolute sure he never touched her, but if I was dead or in the hospital, I doubt she would be safe without me. Ella tried to pretend she could take it, but we all know the thought terrifies her. Which is exactly why I'm such an idiot.

"Fang," Iggy said, his eyes just a bit off to the left of my own, "I think you guys need to start living here. At least Ella should," he decided. I raised my eyebrows, looking over to Ella. Her face was flushed, and her head bowed. So she was in on this.

"And how, exactly," I asked, my voice cautious, "am I supposed to pull that off?"

"Well gee, I sure don't know. But you're the _freaking genius _who put us in this situation," Iggy declared, his pale face showing the rage he was trying to contain. I sighed.

"I know. I messed up. I messed up huge. But I don't think I can just _leave_. That would put you and Ella at a higher risk. I can't afford that right now," I said, thinking aloud. "Ella? What do you think?"

"I think," her sweet voice hushed, "I think it's worth a try. Iggy and I talked it over, and we have a few ideas, if you want to hear them."

"Alright," I agreed, rubbing the spot between my eyes, "let's hear em. But I'm not taking any more risks, Ella."

She looked at Iggy for support and, as if he could feel her eyes, put his hand on her shoulder to comfort.

"We bounced around a few ideas," Ella admitted, "like if you were...hurt enough that we couldn't move you, I would volunteer to watch over you while you recover, but there aren't many injuries that would be bad enough that you couldn't be moved. Then we talked about staging a kidnap, but we really don't the cops involved. I mean, if we were careful, I think it's still possible. Then we talked about just running away, but there's still that issue with the cops. We considered just turning him in, but I'm not sure what would happen after that. Where would we go? I'm afraid we'd separated," she paused, looking at me carefully, "Iggy had an idea, though, that wouldn't involve anyone else, just you and...just you two. I don't think it's safe, but-"

"You need to fight him, Fang. Give him a taste of his own medicine. That way, he'll learn and you don't have to get anyone else involved. You can tell him that you and Ella are moving out, or something. Go vigilante on him!" Iggy interrupted.

I looked at the two of them for a moment.

"No. I will not stoop to his level," I said, doing my best to maintain my composure. I remembered something my health teacher said. _'Often the abuser was once abused themselves. It is an unforgiving cycle. Those abused won't necessarily become an abuser, but those abused are far more likely to be than other people.'_

I clenched my fists. I was not an abuser, but I was a fighter. Wasn't that just as bad? Was I like him, too aggressive for my own good? No, I would never, could never attack him the way he attacked me. That would make us even, both of us hell-bound.

"No. We need something fool proof. Or at least something we know we can pull off," I concluded. I had to make this perfect, because there was no going back.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Max!"

I snapped out of my daydream, turning the truck so it was in it's proper lane. I had zoned out again! I just couldn't focus-Fang's injury, our fight, his confession...I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Stop swerving or we'll all die!" Nudge complained, probably only worried about her hair that she took forever to straighten today. I looked in the rear-view mirror at the younger ones. Gazzy looked delighted a the prospect of danger. Angel was staring right at me, her wise eyes burning through my own. She cocked her head slightly, as if listening to my thoughts. Creep factor.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Mhm. Max, are you falling asleep at the wheel?"

"No hon. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like...like how I'm going to beat Gazzy if he doesn't put his seat belt on!" My face flushed right after I realized what I'd said. The others, thankfully, didn't notice. Gazzy put his seat belt on and we continued on.

Once I got to school, I kept my eye out for Iggy, Ella and Fang. I didn't really want to see them-because if I did, this would become incredibly real- but I really wanted to know if Fang was okay. I mean, I doubted it, but I was sort of hoping he miraculously recovered.

I didn't have Health today (AB schedule, go figure) so I ran off to gym. The gym was old and had bleachers that couldn't retract, so they were where the gym class met. I took a seat, waiting for class to begin. While I waited, I watched some mean looking guys enter the gym, following someone. I quickly realized that someone was Iggy!

"You got the hots for our girl, eh? Think you're better then us, don't ya?" they taunted, circling Iggy menacingly. Iggy stood tall, his fists clenched.

"She's not your girl," he spat back, obviously enraged.

I snuck off the bleachers, watching. There were a few other students doing the same, so no one paid much attention to me. The two guys, seeing they had a crowd, starting popping their knuckles and grinning. _They're gonna jump him, _I thought_. _I didn't want to leave Iggy alone to fight. He was blind, first off, and looked mad with fury. I could tell this was a sensitive subject for him. Plus, excuse me, sexist pigs? You do not, ever, claim a girl. That is a Max 'no-no'. I was ready to take them out myself. I decided if Iggy looked like he was going to lose, I would jump in.

One of the guys-the loud mouth one- went for a swing. I gasped, knowing Iggy would never see it. Miraculously, Iggy caught the guys hand. Not only that, but he cocked his head, squeezed the boy's fist and _broke _it. The boy cried out, yanking his hand back and cradling it.

The second guy roared, jumping to attack Iggy. Once again, Iggy shocked me with his preparedeness. He brought his knee up to meet the guy in the chest before ramming his elbow into the guy's back and slamming him to the ground, face first.

Iggy stood for a moment, probably listening. He got up and turned to the two boys, his face set in an unforgiving glare. His voice was cold as ice.

"Stay away. From the girl," he commanded. "Or else."

I was awestruck. This kid was the epitome of _scary. _I made a mental note to never get on his bad side. Or Ella's, for that matter. Iggy walked away, leaving the two boys laying on the gym floor.

I tried to follow Iggy, but he was gone.

**TIME ELAPSE**

I didn't see Iggy for the rest of the day, not that I wanted to see him. He was not someone I wanted to take lightly. I was learning to stop underestimating those around me. I noticed the way Iggy and Fang fight was very different. Iggy fought with anger, but with fierce precision. He knew he was going to win, yet he stayed focused. Fang fought with a quiet determination. He didn't seemed incredibly concerned with winning. He was good at fighting-but not over zealous with his violence.

I wincec as I realized this was probably the result of his father... I swallowed the bile in my throat, trying to shake the despair settled in my stomach.

This sucks.

I wasn't sure what do. Let it go? Not possible. It seemed too important, too tragic to move on from without doing something. Approach someone? Who? Fang? No... he was my last option. He obviously didn't like talking about it, and I didn't want to annoy him. Iggy? Nope. Especially while he is on protective mode. That left Ella. I figured she would be happy I helped Fang, but she may be as reserved as Fang. I also didn't want to be manipulative. That wasn't fair. I decided just to be friendly with Ella and see how that goes.

Who would have guessed Ella was thinking something similar? She approached me after school, lightly holding my hands in hers.

"Thank you so much for helping my brother the other day. I'm afraid he would have been in much worse shape if you hadn't come to his aid." I didn't say that hi injuries were partly my fault because Fang told me not to tell anyone. I wasn't sure if his sister knew about the fights and I wasn't going to test the waters.

"You're very welcome. I haven't seen him today, actually. Is he alright?"

"Don't worry. He was here, and he is doing much better." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, tell him I hope he has better...luck in the future," I said, trying not to give anything away. Ella set her lip into a fine line, and nodded.

"I hope for that too, Max. I hope for that too." Ella gazed off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. I didn't want to be rude, but I needed to pick up my siblings soon.

"Is Fang here? Can I give you a ride?" I asked, helping her back to the present. She hesitated, opening her mouth as if to speak, but shut it again, shaking her head.

"No, no. Fang has left but I can walk. It's a nice day," she decided.

"Okay. Well, maybe we'll bump into each other again soon, okay?" She smiled at me with a happiness that reached her eyes.

"Of course. Bye Max."

"Bye Ella."


	7. Chapter 6

**My darlings! Good to see you again. Please, for the love of Gandhi, REVIEW. It would mean everything to me. I shall send you invisible warrior pixies and such it you do. **

**Love ya!**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I reached for the door handle, I noticed my hand was shaking.

_Dang it. Pull yourself together, c'mon. Think about Ella. Do it for Ella._

I closed my eyes, took a silent breath and entered my house. It stunk of alcohol and body odor. The house had nearly been torn apart, like a hurricane had blown through. I noticed a hole in the wall beside an upturned chair. The drapes that were always closed were on the floor, ripped off their rods. There was a puddle of beer near my feet as well as a bottle broken in half.

Knowing I would be cleaning it all soon anyway, I picked up the beer bottle pieces and went to the kitchen to throw them away. Near the kitchen was the family room, where my father was passed out on a couch. I decided to clean as much I could before he woke up, giving him less to be mad at me for and less for him to use as ammo.

I started with the main hall, mopping the beer. Next was the sitting room. I rearranged the furniture to where it went, put the curtains back up as well as I could manage and moved a chair in front of the hole in the wall. I could fix that later.

While I was doing dishes in the kitchen, I heard my father groan and get up. He sounded very hungover, and part of me hoped he would go straight to bed and ignore me. Of course, this is my life, so that didn't happen.

"Oh. So you decide to come back, eh? You and Ella just _run away_ like you own this place, and return at your leisure? I don't think so, you little punk!" he threw his beer, the bottle hitting me in the shoulder which was still healing. I sucked in a breath as beer spilled on my shirt and down my jeans. My father laughed.

"What? Don't like that? Don't like that, Nick? Huh?" he taunted me, walking towards me. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and turned me to face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he spat, throwing me back against the oven. I smacked my head on the vent above the stove and sank to the floor. My father kicked me in the stomach repeatedly, each blow making my vision go fuzzy with pain from the cuts I still hadn't recovered from. My father wasn't finished though- he reached over to where I was doing dishes and grabbed a cast iron skillet.

Thing about cast iron is that it's _heavy_ and _sturdy. _I had only been hit a couple times with them, but the things hurt like you know what. I cringed, waiting for impact. I felt the skillet hit my lower legs once, twice, three times. On the third, I was afraid my ankle was broken. My father then scoffed, disgusted.

"Clean this up you ungrateful faggot," he slurred, tossing the skillet that landed partially on my hands, and partially on my head. I didn't move until I heard his bedroom door slam shut. I rolled onto my back and sighed. I lifted my ankle, wincing at the sharp pain. I dared to move my foot, experimenting.

_Okay. Okay, not broken. That's good. _I finished my systems check-nothing broken, nothing bleeding enough to need stitched more than they needed them before. I was fine. I could heal. I got up and put the skillet in the sink. I leaned against the counter and pulled out my phone to text Ella.

_'Coast is clear.' _

Twenty minutes later, Ella slipped through the door. She helped me up the stairs to her room, where I sat on her bed. If my father awoke to realize she was here, I needed to be around. Ella wrapped my ankle, informing me it was probably sprained.

We stayed in her room for over an hour, just to be safe. While we waited for the tell tale sign of popping knuckles and footsteps, Ella spoke up.

"Fang, you know I don't agree with your fights," she said. I opened my mouth to apologize but halted when she put her hand up.

"I've seen violence break people, Fang. You're one of those people, Fang. I know how much it hurts you physically and emotionally. That being said, I have done a lot of thinking since your last fight and you know I am completely aware you will be eighteen in a year. With our impending circumstances, I don't think it's fair to ask you to protect me any longer," her voice cracked and she took a shaky breath.

"Fang, you need to teach me how to fight like you do. Or, at the very least, defend myself."

I said nothing. I searched Ella's face. In it I could see anger in our situation, guilt for asking, but most of all, I saw fear. My sister was terrified I would run off as soon as I got the chance. She didn't want to believe or assume I would leave here, but how could she help it? She had a mother who ditched us right after she was born and a father who was only capable of aggression. I was the only person she really could connect with, and I knew she was afraid I'd be just like the rest of them.

I smiled sadly at my sister, looking into her dark eyes.

"Ella," I said seriously, "I will never, _ever_ leave you here by yourself. You will never have to face him defenseless. I would rather spend my life in prison than let him get anywhere near you. I know I will can leave the minute I turn eighteen, and I might get kicked out. But if I leave, you're coming with me. That's it."

My face must have shown my hard set determination, because Ella nodded, doing her best to keep a brave face on. She rested her head on my shoulder, silently thanking me.

I vowed to myself that if I wasn't dead by the time I turned eighteen, Ella and I would be leaving, together. The cops can suck it-she couldn't live with him, She needed to stay safe, and it had always been my job to ensure that.

So there.


	8. Chapter 7

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW **

I shut my eyes tight, willing myself to keep going. My feet smacked the tarmac as I ran, even though I couldn't hear it. _Two breaths in, two breaths out. Almost there, almost there, _I told myself, my destination coming into view. There was a small park three miles away from house, the perfect place to run to. I came every morning I got the chance.

I slowed as I reached the park, plopping into the nearest bench. I leaned back, trying to catch my breath. The bun I put my hair was drooping and I was overheating. After catching my breath, I stood up and walked around while simultaneously redoing my bun. I decided to take a break on the wide hill near the park's field. When I got there, I noticed someone in the field. They were waving their arms every which way and I thought I could hear music.

After studying them for a minute did I realize who it was.

"Ella!" I called, hoping not to startle her. the girl froze, slowly lowering her hands. She smiled warmly to me and motioned me over. Only when I got within a few feet did I notice what she doing. She had an easel propped up in front of her and she was painting the park landscape. She had changed all the colors to make it look like a sunset, the trees around that were currently green were just black contours on her easel.

"Wow, Ella that's amazing," I said, my voice hushed. It truly was. Ella smiled a bit wider, turning to her painting and back at me again. She patted the grass next to her, inviting me to sit.

"Thank you Max! I am quite fond it of myself. I have been working on it for some time. Fang tells me at this rate I will be an old woman before I finish," she laughed, a certain gleam in her eyes.

"He said that? All at one time? Are you sure?" I asked, teasing. Ella laughed again, her shouldrs shaking lightly.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she said mischievously. I nodded eagerly.

"Fang is actually quite talkative. I know he may seem a bit shy, but he is more than meets the eye. Once, he even used to sing."

"Sing?! Are you serious?"

"Very. He would not be happy I told you, but I assure you its the truth. He would sing to himself, sometimes with me even."

"You're kidding! Why did it change?" I asked, completely in rapture. Ella's face got darker, and I felt I already knew the answer to the question, making me regret asking in the first place.

"I suppose he changed," she said. She gave me a half smile, "or he was afraid it wasn't cool. You know how boys are." I thought about that for a moment. I didn't want to alarm Ella, but I thought she should know.

"Speaking of boys... Your friend Iggy was involved in a bit of a skirmish yesterday," I confided. Ella looked at me, searching my face.

"Did he now? I wonder why. He is such a kind person," she thought aloud.

"It was about a girl. He was defending her."

"Who?"

"They didn't say...but I thought it was about you, actually. Iggy was really upset with them." Ella smiled fondly, staring into the distance.

"Ah, yes. He has a certain protectiveness of me-he's always been that way. I would not like to get him in trouble on my behalf, though."

"Ella, he looked more than happy to do it, trust me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Ella tentatively adding a few more strokes onto her easel. She chewed her bottom lip, thinking. It was obvious something was bothering her, but what, I had no idea.

"Ella are you-"

"How much do you know?" She interrupted, looking at me earnestly.

"Know about what?"

"Fang." I swallowed, not knowing what to say. But I figured Ella deserved to know what I knew, especially if it was about her family.

"Fang...he fights. I didn't know it was him, honestly. He fought me," I admitted, hating the way Ella's eyebrows went up. "So we fought, and he started to bleed. A lot. I called it off and helped him. He was cut up, his stomach was. He told me he was hit...with a vase, by your father. I uh, y'know, glued him back up and took him to Iggy's house. He told me I couldn't tell anyone. I haven't seen him since."

Ella was good enough to keep her face careful blank while I spilled. She waited what felt like forever before responding.

"Well. I didn't know you were aware. I...I'm sorry you have to burdened with such knowledge. But Max, I must agree with my brother. You cannot tell anyone what you've seen and heard. It would be best that way."

"I don't feel the need to tell anyone, I swear...I just wish I could help in some way." I said, mostly to myself. What could I do? I knew for a face Fang was not willing to 'talk about his feelings' and that crap. Wait. Who was I kidding? I didn't want to talk about anyone's feelings! Ever!

Okay, that's not true. I've matured a bit, people. I did take care of my siblings, and trust me, Nudge has enough emotion for about 8.3 people. It was enough to make me spit. Granted, even through that I didn't talk about _my feelings_ very often. I didn't need to. Who would want to hear them? Ella seemed oblivious to my thoughts and took my offer very seriously.

"Max, I do not mean to obligate you, but there is actually something you could do." Intruiged, I caved.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, through the course of our...trials, Fang as you have no doubt come to understand, is very reserved. He is doesn't want to get anyone hurt, of course. But he is lonely. I can tell. He has Iggy and I, and we do what we can, but I do think he needs more than that. I am confident you could help fill the gaps in his heart."

"Gee, Ella. You sure do have a lot of faith in little ol' me." Ella smiled proudly.

"I consider myself an excellent judge of character."

"Well then. I dunno Ella, he seems pretty wound tight."

"Indeed. He is hiding behind a wall. I myself have experienced what it's like, as we are very close. I am sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't try to make friendships like that. My apologies."

"No, Ella... I get it. I'm just afraid it won't work. But I'll try, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really."

_What am I getting myself into?_


	9. Chapter 8

**So guys...**

**1) I have gotten, seriously, two one word reviews...**

**That kinda sucks. I never wanna the person who begs for review or anything, but please. Just a sentence or two...pretty please? It doesn't take long. But please, PUHLEEZ review my story. It means the absolute world to me. **

**2) I have read dozens of stories lately, and I noticed how I lot of people are very open with some of their personal struggles. Depression, anxiety, eating disorders, stress and just plain loneliness. Having seen and experienced a good portion of that world, I know it can be very hard to pull through every day. **

**Message me, okay? I know we've probably never met, but if you need someone to comfort you-to tell you it's going to be okay, then I am always here. I know what it's like to be so completely alone. It's scary. I don't want anyone to feel that way. If it is humanely possible, I will reply ASAP. I'm not kidding. I've had friends who have ruined and even taken their lives because of their silent grief. I'd do anything to stop it from happening again.**

**Love you all.**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

After my strange but comforting talk with Max, I found it very difficult to focus on my artwork. I attempted to restart about a dozen times before giving up.

I knew Iggy was always going to look out for me, but I would not have expected him to get into a fight. It was foolish, but I was flattered. I had never been fought over, and I never expected to be. The only boys in my life were Fang and Iggy. Fang was my best friend, my one true confidante. Well, until now. I did like talking to Max, and I thought perhaps we could be friends. She was not the type to run and tell, but she was not interested in having what one might call a 'sob fest'.

But Iggy...Iggy was different. He had always been my brother's friend, another one of my protectors. Fang had shielded me from my father's rage-a debt I would never be able to pay, but Iggy had defended me at school. I was odd, I knew that, and I was often picked on by other classmates. It didn't bother me much, since I knew they were just ignorant and bored, but it had always bothered Iggy. He was the one who would always stand up for me,whether or not I asked for it.

It was then I realized that I was as much dependent on Iggy as I was Fang. _How peculiar. _With this new discovery in mind, I picked up my easel and started to walk. I could not go home-Fang was at work. I was hardly allowed to be home without him, and I didn't argue. So I went to Iggy's where I knew I would be welcome. It took about twenty minutes to walk there, giving me the time to put my thoughts together.

I knew Iggy had feelings for me as Fang had confided it to me as soon as he was aware himself. It didn't usually effect me, why would it? But now I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did Iggy care for me? It could not be my looks, for Iggy was blind. Perhaps he pitied me. I didn't like that idea. But then again, would you _fight _for someone you pitied? I wasn't sure. Perhaps he just felt protective of me like Fang did. That would explain it best. That made sense.

I walked up to Iggy's house and knocked quietly. I heard his padded footsteps as he opened the door. He cocked his head slightly to the left, listening.

"Hello?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and set it on his arm as Fang had taught me to do years ago. Iggy's features softened, and he picked up my hand.

"Hey, El. Come on in," he entreated, pulling me in. I slipped out of my flats and shut the door behind me. I followed Iggy into the kitchen where he was whipping up something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate. I took my favorite spot at one of the bar stools and sat, facing him.

"What's up? Any reason you're over, or did you come for the cake?" Iggy asked, smiling.

"What a hard decision. How about both?" Iggy laughed, grinning at me. I grinned back, even though he couldn't see it.

"Iggy, a little bird in the park told me about a fight you had the other day," I said, my face blank and my voice calm. Iggy paused a moment, his face showing his shock that he could not hide.

"Oh yeah..? What'd they tell you?"

"They told me it was over a girl, actually."

"That's high school for ya, El," he said, trying to kid with me. When I didn't laugh, he sighed.

"They were calling you 'theirs' El," he explained, as if I was condemning him.

"You wouldn't get it. If word gets around that they had claimed you, it would be bad. I had to do something, y'know? It's different with guys. I couldn't let them get away with something like that."

While he spoke, I silently got off my stool and walked near him. The floor underneath my feet creaked ever so slightly, and Iggy paused, concentrating. I smiled, and laughed softly, making Iggy looked confused. I put my hand on his cheek lightly, and leaned in. I kissed his cheek, almost giggling over his awed and delighted expression.

"Thank you, Iggy. For everything. Even, dare I say it, fighting for me."

"Really, El? You're not pulling my leg?"

"Yes, I promise." Iggy smiled dreamily for a moment before we both jumped out the sound of a bell.

"Want some cake, El? Made it just for you," Iggy winked, getting out his oven mitts.

"I would love some."

Iggy and I spent the day together, like we had done many times before. Before I knew it, the sun had set and we were sitting on his couch, talking about the most random things. Iggy had recently gotten into explosives-something I found fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

"It's just like cooking, El. Seriously. Just mix up the right ingredients at the right time and ta-da! Success."

"But you can't do much with this kind of success, can you? You cannot eat it."

"That is true... but the sound is beautiful. Like your voice, El."

"You think my voice is beautiful?" I asked, incredulous. As far as I was concerned, my voice was very monotone, something I had adopted from Fang as a self defense. If you didn't show emotion, no one could use it against you.

"Yeah, you're voice. I know that's kinda dorky, since most people would probably say you're like, beautiful on the outside...but, y'know..I can't see and stuff. But you do. You have a pretty voice. A nice one, like you really care about other people." he said, sounding embarrassed.

"You have beautiful eyes, Iggy."

"Wait, huh? My eyes? But they're useless."

"Not at all. You may not be able to use them like you wish to, but they convey your emotions more than you know. They can be cold as ice, and warm as a summer's day," I said, hoping to convey to him just how I saw him. He sat, his sightless eyes looking about while he thought. He then smiled, timidly, and held out his hand. I put mine in his, intertwining our fingers. I was leaning slightly on Iggy, my head on his shoulder like I had done hundreds of times.

With his hand in mine and the comforting sound of his heartbeat, I found myself quickly getting sleepy. My eyelids drooped and my breathing relaxed until everything faded into black.

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I opened the door to Iggy's, listening intently. I walked into the family room, finding Iggy, eyes wide open, listening hard. He had his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I padded quietly into the room and Iggy, having heard my foot falls, held out his hand even though he already knew it was me. I pressed his palm to shoulder and he smiled sheepishly. My sister was asleep on him, while they were holding hands.

"What the fu-?" I whispered, my voice barely so quiet only Iggy could hear me. He grinned at me, shrugging the shoulder Ella wasn't leaning on. I kneeled near her and rubbed her arm, trying to wake her. She scowled, her free hand gripping Iggy tighter. Iggy laughed softly at her reaction, obviously pleased. I rubbed Ella's arm again and she moaned softly, blinking. She looked confused, before she realized she was clinging to Iggy. She sat back quickly.

"Wha? Iggy? Fang?" She asked, keeping one hand in Iggy's while rubbing her eyes with the other.

"You fell asleep," Iggy said to her. Ella looked from me to him, to him again. I laughed at her confusion. Ella was elegant, but she was slow to wake up.

"Come on, Ella, let's go home," I entreated, part of me a bit afraid she would protest. But she nodded, squeezing Iggy's hand slightly before letting go and getting off the couch. She leaned on me for support, yawning. When we go to the car, I looked at Ella and her tired but completely content expression.

"So...you and Iggy then, huh?" I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity. Ella smiled lazily, looking more relaxed than I had seen her in a long time. She just smiled wider.

"Alright, but if I catch you two kissing or something, I will not hesitate to break his arm." Ella giggled, a childish, giddy sound that was part nerves and part excitement.

If Iggy could make my sister giggle, then what choice did I have? It was weird, but she was happy. That's all that I cared about.


	10. Chapter 9

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I couldn't move my hands, or my feet. I was trapped! I could hear voices, distant and fuzzy.

"She's just a child! Mark, no. We can't give up, you can't-"

"You think I haven't thought of that? What other choice do we have? You think she's going to be happy? You think she'll be _safe?_"

"But..." Whoever was protesting began to cry. I heard the other person sigh.

"Let her go, Viv. Just let her go."

I gasped, sitting up in bed. My head was pounding, my body damp with sweat. My blanket was twisted around, making it difficult to move.

_Just a nightmare. Forget about it. _

I had the nightmare more than I'd care to admit. It was my parents' voices. At least, that's what I was guessing. I hardly remembered them, having been given up at three and a half. Anne told me once that they were caught in a bad situation and did it to protect me. I accepted it, not knowing what else to think. I missed them growing up, since Anne was hardly around and hardly a parent. Then my siblings came along, and I was determined to give them a better childhood then I had had. I did it too- they were happy, normal kids. I couldn't be more proud.

I yawned, stretching. It was Sunday, a day to recover from the long week. I padded quietly out of my room, not wanting to wake anyone. I went downstairs to find Anne reading the paper and eating a protein bar. She never cooked and only ate protein centered food. I wasn't an excellent cook, in fact, I was downright terrible at times, but hey! At least I tried.

"Hey Anne."

"Hey Max. I have work until seven tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

I started to make breakfast while Anne puttered about getting ready. She was a tall woman, slender with long blonde hair that was almost always in a tight ponytail. She had a stern looking face, like she was always in charge. Which, of course, she wasn't. Sometimes I wondered if she only adopted the others to pacify me. She did care for us, but she hardly showed it. The other kids and I were used to her distance, but sometimes I knew I could see the longing look in their eyes at they saw other moms dote on their kids. I felt bad, but filled the gaps the best I could.

I remembered Ella's words from the day before: _you can fill the gaps in his heart._

I hardly thought I could help Fang-he didn't seem to need or want it. I knew he had needed me that night at the arena, and I'm glad I was there. But I wasn't sure he'd be willing to let me in and continue to help him. Then again, I had promised Ella. I knew I couldn't give up without trying. Plus, who knew? Maybe I just couldn't see how much Fang was in need of a friend.

These thoughts occupied me as I attempted to make oatmeal. It came out well enough, and I went to wake the kids for breakfast. Gazzy and Angel shared a room, and last night, shared a bed. Gazzy was curled up, one hand outstretched and holding Angel's, her posture matching his. I shook their shoulders lightly. Gazzy, the paranoid one, opened his eyes and shot up, looking around. Once he realized I had woken him and not the Apocalypse, he yawned and shook the and Angel's entwined hands.

"Ange. Hey Ange, wake up," he whispered. Angel stirred slightly before waking. She smiled hazily at Gazzy before looking at me and holding out her arms. I picked her up, carrying her out of the room before setting her down. She and Gazzy went downstairs while I woke Nudge.

Nudge was splayed out on her bed, snoring. I threw open her blinds, filling the room with bright morning light.

"Up and at em', Nudge!" I called to her. She rolled over, moaning. I left the room to let her wake herself. Once everyone was assembled and had eaten, I addressed them.

"So? What do we want to do today?" I asked.

"Jj wanted to meet up and see a movie and possibly go ice skating, okay? I don't know what movie, but I swear it wouldn't be R or anything. The skating rink is downtown, ya know? The one by the gas station with the dinosaur? Remember when we first go there and Angel pointed out the dinosaur and I said something about skating 'cuz I love it and I wanted to go and you said 'maybe another time'? That one."

_Whelp, Nudge is awake. _"Sure thing, hon. Just let me know when you're going and coming back so I can give you a ride."

"Okay! Thanks, Max!" Nudge said, excited. She ran up the stairs to get ready.

"What about you two?" I asked the twins, waiting patiently as they looked at each other a moment. Angel smiled and nodded, Gazzy shrugged.

"We wanna go swimming, Max." Gazzy told me, Angel giving her signature nod in approval. I wasn't surprised-they were like fish, both of them. I could hardly keep them away from it.

"Alright. Grab your suit and get ready. I'll go talk to Nudge." They grinned, running to their room to get ready. I went to Nudge's room where some candy pop song was blaring. I walked in to find her chatting on the phone. _How can they even hear her..?_

"Oh, I know! Yeah. So navy blue is out. How about coral? Oh...I didn't think about that. She would totally think I was copying her! Hmm..."

"Hey Nudge?"

"One sec. Yeah?"

"We're leaving soon."

"I'll catch a ride with Jj. You can pick me up at like five, okay? At the rink."

"Okay, cool."

I got the kids ready and piled them into my truck. We spent the day swimming, thought it nearly killed me. Gaz was totally concerned with splashing me and pulling off stunts he shouldnt have. He attempted to do flips off the diving boards multiple times, usually ending with a huge splash or huge belly flop. In the end, he did manage to pull it off, but not before he managed to pull of his trousers by accident.

Angel, on the other hand, decided she was a freaking fish. She went under for minutes at a time, holding her breath long enough to have the lifeguards after her twice. Twice, people. I made her promise to take regular breaths so an ambulance wouldn't get called. She obliged and we swam on until the kids were sufficently exhausted and bored. We picked up Nudge and even through her constant chattering, the twins managed to fall asleep in the back seat, their heads leaned against each other.

Hours and a few showers later, I sat in my bed knowing that these kids were my family. It wasn't easy and it sure as heck wasn't perfect, but I was lucky. I could call then mine and love them.

Which brought my mind back to Fang and Ella. They had no security, no guarantees. I wasn't sure how they faced every day with their unusually stoic faces. Maybe Fang did need someone. Someone who could help improve his situation, or at least, help him forget about, even if just for a moment.

And maybe, just maybe, that someone could be me.


	11. Chapter 10

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

"You did _what_?" I asked, incredulous.

"I just told you; I found out what you told Max."

"Why?" I couldn't believe this. What could Ella possibly think to gain from snooping around?

"Fang, you didn't tell me. You should have."

"I didn't think it would make a difference."

"Of course it makes a difference! She's _knows, _Fang. She has seen a part of you and a part of your world you have tried so hard to conceal."

Crap. I was afraid of that. I was hoping that she would shrug it off, or get scared and let it go. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"She wants to help, you know."

"How could she possibly help us?"

"Not us. You, Fang."

"What? What about me?" I was not in need of help. I may not agree with the situation, but I could handle it. If she interfered, I could not imagine her coming back out as well as she entered. Ella, probably knowing what I was thinking, put her hand on my arm and gave me a half smile.

"You are brave and you are strong. But can't you see? You are not who you were, before this happened. Who, besides myself, really knows you, Fang? You are hiding far inside your walls, and unless you let someone in, you will be crushed."

"Do you really think that, Ella?"

"I do."

"What about you?"

"I have Iggy. But I am not as nearly as burdened as you are."

"El...I don't know. She may not like what she sees."

"Ah, but she already _has _seen." She had a point there. I would never want to pull anyone near me simply because I did not want to see them hurt. Max did seem generally caring, but how could I know for sure? People could be so flippant. Untrustworthy. I hardly told my best friend anything. Not because he would tell, but because who knows? We could get into a huge fight and he might tell just to spite me. Would he? I just don't know.

But Ella was asking, and she did have some valid reasons to. I was aware just how far deep I had sunk into myself-so far I wasn't sure I could get out. I had never truly meant to become someone people avoided, nor did I mean to become someone who avoided others.

"Alright, alright." My sister smiled, gripping my arm tighter in thanks.

"Wonderful," my sister said, sounding very relieved. Did I think this was going to do anything? No. At least, not anything good. But Max was already bonded to me through my secret, and Ella was absolutely convinced I would benefit from her presence. What did I have to lose?

Oh yeah. Everything.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Partner up!" my health teacher called, waving her hands around to encourage us. I looked around and got up, making my way to where Fang sat unconcerned with chaos around him. I really didn't want to be annoying to him, but I promised. When I was near him, I stretched out my hand to touch his shoulder, and he ducked his head and faced me, making me accidentally stroke his cheek. I retracted my hand, blushing furiously.

"Uh..." I stammered, embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to work with me?" I asked lamely.

"Sure," he said calmly, motioning for me to sit. I sat in the chair next to him. I was still humiliated, but he seemed more tense than I did. Not frustrated or anything, more like- Heaven forbid- afraid.

"Alright. Everyone paired up? Perfect! Now, to end our unit on relationships, we're going to do a special project. You are your partner will performing a series of tasks together, learning how to function as a team. You will tested on your ability to plan, cooperate and act as fast as you can. The best working couple will win a prize at the end of the week."

I stole a glance at Fang. He seemed...amused? _Wait, really? Are you kidding me? Is it that hard to see us working together? _

"Alright! Come up to get a blindfold and a string. Hurry up!" I stood, following Fang to the front of the room where we got a crappy sleeping mask and a shoelace. I sniggered, shaking the items in Fang's face.

"This could be taken many ways," I said, wiggling my eyebrows and hoping he understood what I meant. He rolled his eyes, but gave me a half smile.

"Okay. Everyone outside. There's an obstacle course there. When you get to the entrance, you must tie your ankles together and someone must be blindfolded. The person without the blindfold must guide the both of you through the maze. It may be harder than you think. Good luck!"

I huffed, annoyed. Fang said nothing, to everyone's freaking shock and awe. The obstacle course was laid out on the soccer field. I saw on odd assortment of chairs, a ladder, and some kiddie pools. Fang handed me the blind fold to put on and bent down to tie our ankles. Once I was completely blind, we were allowed to start.

"Clear ten footsteps," Fang instructed. I counted ten footfalls before pausing.

"There are cones making a serpentine path. The first curve goes off to your left." We shuffled along, walking at an average pace. I noticed we did indeed begin to turn left. Then right. Then left again. We did five or more curves, all the while I got better and better at walking steadily. Fang slowed to a stop and I listened for his quiet instruction.

"Okay. We have to step through tires. There are three in a row, six rows. One for each of us and one to share. Follow my lead," Fang muttered. I waited a moment, then felt a tug on my ankle. The bottom of my shoe scraped the rim of the tire before I felt the ground again. It was a little more difficult to get my other foot in the other tire, but I managed.

It was a tediously slow process, and I almost fell twice, each time grabbing Fang's elbow for support. After a few more painstaking minutes, we stopped. I swore I heard Fang sigh.

"What?" I asked nervous. "What do we have to do?"

"This is the running the portion. 'Cept we have to run through and stick our feet in a few small pools. I'll give you a heads up. Ready?"

"Ready." Can I just make it clear how _awkward _running is while tied and blind? It's like riding a hose upside down and backwards. It's just _wrong. _

"Smaller pool right ahead," Fang said, coming to a stop. He lifted our ankles and I gasped as we stepped down.

"Good Gandhi that is freezing!" I said, shocked.

"There are ice cubes in the water," Fang explained, shaking off our ankles and setting out again. We had to step in four pools together, each of them making me want to cuss. Then Fang informed me we had a straight stretch to run. We sped up, moving in unison. When Fang slowed, he announced we completed the course. Relieved, I was quick to rip off my blindfold to see Fang and...no one? I looked around, confused.

"We're first. Turns out you're not as clumsy as you look. Almost," Fang teased under his breath.

"Hey!" I said, turning to swat him. Instead, with our ankles still connected, I managed to trip both of us. Using my butt kick warrior skills, I was able to land with one hand on either side of Fang's head, on foot on the ground while the other one still tied to Fang was raised slightly. Fang looked as surprised as I felt, lying underneath me. I held my breath, not moving for what felt like an eternity.

"Sorry," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I lowered our raised ankles and got to my feet. I helped pull Fang up and we stood there awkwardly a moment before he smirked at me.

"Better get us disconnected before you injure one or both of us," he said before bending down to untie us. I scowled as his bent head, sticking out my tongue. After he finished, we both took a half step back and faced each other. The rest of our class was beginning to pop over the finish line, some giggling incessantly and others grumbling at one another.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you limping?"

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

Oh give me a break. How could she have noticed? I made sure to tie her to my good ankle and she was freaking blind! I was good at hiding it; it was hard to believe she would even be able to tell _if she could see. _

"I wasn't limping."

"Yes you were. I could tell."

"I'm fine, Max."

"Not if you're limping, Fang."

Why couldn't she just drop it? Who cares? People limp all the time. Nothing new there. Honestly.

"I'll heal." I said through gritted teeth. I knew I was being rude, and I was expecting her to be hurt. I was wrong.

"Would you just let me help? Stop trying to act tough, you'll only make it worse." She said, coming over and putting my arm around her shoulders. I stiffened, not used to having much personal contact. Max hardly seemed to notice as she helped me limp my way to the classroom. It wasn't all that much better, and I didn't like having her helping me.

Oh who am I kidding. My ankle was freaking killing me. But I still know if I liked the way she was babying me. I mean, I'm a guy after all. It's in my nature to be independent. Plus, having been mostly alone for years, I was just fine with solitude. I was weirded out by affection from other people when I had grown with none.

I cussed in my head. Ella was right. I may just be in need of personal contact. I hated it, but she probably knew better about that kind of stuff than I did. I sighed in defeat, relaxing a bit and leaning on Max more. She smiled at me, looking pleased.

"See? Was that so hard?" she asked, speaking softly so no one else could hear her. I could feel the stares from the other students around me. They were used to me being reserved and alone, but seeing the new girl with me? She may as well have written 'loser' on her forehead. I gestured to them with my head.

"You're not doing yourself any favors. They may not take this lightly."

"I know. They may think you're possessed, with how much you've been speaking lately. If they take out a camera phone, I'll chuck you at em." she teased, obviously not worried. I surprised myself by laughing softly, an action I hadn't done in a really long time. Max laughed along with me, carefree and light. She didn't seem to care in the least about the other kids, her eyes trained ahead of her.

"No but really. I've been to a few schools this year; I know how the people can be. It doesn't bother me anymore." she confided, not looking at me. I wondered just how many schools she had been to. _Enough to get over the need to impress people_, I thought. I was starting to see why Ella liked Max so much-she was decisive, but not opinionated. She just knew what she wanted, and that was it.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, dude. 'Leeeeean onnn meeeee,'" she sang, causing a few of our classmates to snicker and roll their eyes. I smiled one of my famous half smiles, nudging her.

"I take it back."

"Oh c'mon! It's a classic!"

"It is _not _a classic. It's mopey garbage."

"Don't make me drop you."

"You wouldn't dare." I said, feigning terror.

"Mwahahaha."

We walked on to class, ignoring the comments made about us and laughing at each other. It was something I felt like I had to try at; Max already knew my secret. If that didn't drive her away, it seemed nothing would. Even so, she seemed at ease with me, like I was with her. I found myself all but forgetting the strain on my ankle and the anticipation of talking to her. I was almost, _almost _sad to part ways with her that day.

Ella was right-perhaps we could be friends.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Hope your day is going well. Did any of you notice how Fang was****_ called _****Ari, but there was no Ari character? There was a reason for that, actually. Can you think of why? I'll tell you in/after the chapter. Make a guess! Who knows? You could be right.**

**Love you,**

**wise_yet_harmless**

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I walked briskly out of my art class, my head down. I had brought unnecessary attention to myself after I accidentally corrected someone's grammar. I didn't mean to, I was just accustomed to being grammatically correct, something my peers and I obviously did not share.

_"Hey Ella. Me and my friend, Courtney are goin' to the mall Saturday. Wanna tag along?" My mind was somewhere else; I was absorbed in my work. I did not mean to come off as pretentious. _

_"Courtney and I. I would come, but I believe I am preoccupied." The girl looked a little stunned and crossed her arms._

_"Well aren't you a know-it-all? Fine, we didn't really wanna hang with you anyway," she said, stomping off. I blinked, trying to understand what had just occurred. Did I truly just correct her? I must have sounded so rude! My cheeks felt hot as I continued to work. I masked my emotions, trying not to show how foolish I felt. Unfortunately, a group of overconfident boys who felt often felt the need to make me miserable had overheard my conversation. One of them inched closer, his face set in an ugly sneer._

_"Hey, babe. You sure told her, didn't ya?" Of course, I said nothing, hoping this would persuade them to leave. It did not work._

_"Hang with us, we'll use correct English just for you, won't we boys?" They all agreed, snickering._

_"Just us and you, pretty girl," one of them cooed, looking at me in a way that made my skin crawl. I focused straight ahead, determined not give them a reaction._

_"What? Not good enough for you, princess?" the one closest to me asked, coming even closer. He tucked my hair behind my ear and moved my face towards him. He was but inches from me, making me muster every bit of self control I had not to shrink away._

_"There you are, princess. Come on, play with us. We'll be nice, promise." Just then, the bell rang, dismissing us. The other students filed out, leaving the boys and I. The teacher came over, waving his arms._

_"Children. Class is over. File out, go have fun somewhere else." The boy held my face a moment more before letting go, joining his friends as they slunk out of the room. I needed Fang or Iggy, and quickly. _

I was hoping to catch Fang before he left for work, knowing he would not be looking for me. I was supposed to walk with Iggy today. Iggy's classroom was on the other side of the building while Fang's was just down the hall. I wasn't sure what I wanted-perhaps just someone to be with until Iggy could be near me. I was afraid of what the boys would do outside the safety of the teacher's eye. I turned the corner, seeing Fang nowhere in sight. But, to my horror, the boys were clustered around a locker, chatting.

It was too late. They had spotted me. I turned around, trying to get lost in the crowd. I heard them calling after me, catching up. I walked faster, bumping into a few people, getting called some choice words as I fled. I entered the foyer, a large and mostly empty room. I could hear them gaining on me and I broke out into a run. I had to find Iggy! I turned sharply, hoping to catch my pursuers off guard.

I ran into something-or rather, someone. I hit them hard enough to make them tumble backwards, while I fell on top of them, crashing onto the floor and skidding a few feet. I shut my eyes, knowing I was now in a predicament with two different people.

This was not going to end well.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW **

I was ran into, hit hard enough to sweep me off my feet. I fell backwards, hitting my back on the ground before getting major rug burns on the ground. _Ow ow ow! That reeeeally hurt! _

I looked down at the person who was now laying in my arms. They were breathing hard, their eyes shut in fear.

"Ella?" I asked, incredulous. Before she had time to answer, three boys rounded the corner. _Those were the boys that fought Iggy! _I thought. _They're those cocky little punks who were claiming Ella and...uh oh. _They were also breathing hard, a hungry, mean look in their eyes. They came closer to us as Ella got up, taking a few steps back.

"Poor princess," one of them said, "you got hurt, didn't ya? We'll make it all better. Just come with us, honey..."

My blood boiled, rage roaring in my ears. How dare they?! Ella tried to look brave, standing as tall as she could.

"No thank you," she said, her voice cold. They laughed, drawing even closer to her.

"Oh no, you're coming with us, babe. You're ours." I'd had enough. I ran up behind one of them, rearing up and kicking him _hard _in the back, sending him down face first, his face contorted in shock. The two others looked at me, glaring.

"You're going to leave her alone or I will tear you apart," I threatened, my voice dripping with venom. They put their fists up, ready for a fight. _Fine. I like it better this way anyway. _One guy went for a punch, but I caught it, twisting his arm, pinning it behind his back. The other went up behind me, but I was able to kick him in the stomach, and we went down coughing. I threw the guy I was holding onto against the wall, letting him fall to the floor. I knew they would be up soon and seriously peeved.

"Ella, run!" I said, not wanting her to get hurt. She couldn't get Fang, his ankle was busted pretty bad. This was my fight, one I was more than happy to finish. One guy tried to trip me up, but I learned my lesson with Fang. I tried, instead kicking him in the teeth with all my might. He cried out, falling to the ground holding his jaw.

I was grabbed from behind, my neck caught in someone's arm. Another thug was up, gearing to hit me. I kicked at him, getting a few in his chest. He wasn't discouraged, and he punched me in the stomach repeatedly. I coughed, trying to suck in breath. I lifted my arm, ramming my elbow into the side of whoever was holding me. He let go and I spun to face him, kicking him where it counted. His friend yanked on my arm, sending me crashing to the ground. I was able to to get up before he attacked me and grabbed his hands, turning them the wrong way until his knees gave out. I kicked him, panting. They all looked out for the count and I faced them, breathing hard.

"You touch her, and I will find you. Watch you backs," I hissed. Just then, Ella ran around the corner, Iggy in tow.

"They are going to hurt her and- Max?" Ella asked, completely dumbstruck. I stepped over the groaning figures, making my way to where Iggy and Ella stood.

"Don't worry," I said, "if they didn't learn with Iggy here, they just learned with me."

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, obviously now getting it.

"She...she, well, she fought them off, Iggy. All three of them," Ella explained. Iggy almost looked disappointed that he hadn't gotten there in time. But then he smirked, holding out his hand to me. I shook it, not knowing what to think.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Iggy explained. "Any defender of Ella is a friend of mine."

"Good to know," I said. Ella took a step towards me and elegantly pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Max," she breathed. I realized then just how scared she must have been. I hugged her back.

"No no, don't thank me. I'm just glad you ran into me when you did."

Ella stepped back, nodding. Iggy held up his hand, smiling sadly. Ella took his hand in hers, smiling back at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, I gotta go," I said, knowing I was incredibly late to get my siblings.

"Of course. Thank you again, Max."

"Anytime, Ella. See y'all around soon."

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

As soon as Max left, I sighed shakily, putting my hand over my heart. Iggy quickly steered me outside, knowing his way form memory. Once we were outside, he hugged me tightly, rubbing my back.

"You're okay now Ella. You're okay," he reassured as I took deep breaths, trying to clam myself.

"What if she had not been there, Iggy? I can't-it would have been bad, I just know it," I said, my mind racing with the possibility. I clutched Iggy's shirt, shaking with fear.

"No, El. It's over. They won't hurt you, I promise. I won't let them," he swore. He held me, saying reassuring things until I was calm. We walked to his home, hand in hand. I was able to shut everything else, focusing on nothing but his hand in mine. When we got to his home, Iggy sat on his couch, pulling me into his lap. He held me closely, letting me feel safe and wanted. I stayed that way until my brother came home from work.

"Ella? Are you okay?" Fang asked, sitting down across from us. Iggy relayed what happened and Fang listened, controlling his emotions the best he could, though I could immediately tell he was disturbed. He thanked Iggy and we said goodbye, climbing into his car. Fang sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Alright, Ella. I'm going to teach you self defense. You may not need it, but you might as well learn."

In other words, my brother knew I was no longer safe.

**So, in answer to the question at the beginning of the chapter.**

**1) Ari, in the book series, was a often confusing on whether or not he was a good guy. Fang, fighting out beloved Max, seems like a bad guy when really he's not. And, in the end, Ari is defeated, like Fang is in his fight.**

**2) As you will later come to learn, 'Ari' in this setting is short for Ariana, or Fang's mother. **

**There you have it. Love you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I lay down on my bed, thinking. I still couldn't believe Max had fought for my sister. It seemed almost too good to be true. Why would she? It was dangerous to do, especially if you were caught. She could have easily just defended herself until Iggy or a teacher came by. I knew that. So why fight?

Because she cared about Ella, that's why. Just like how Iggy told me he fought the same bozos a few days before. _"It was more than just annoying. My hands were shaking, man, I was so mad. I couldn't even think. I just wanted to tear them apart one by one. I don't think I've ever been so angry."_

I owed Max now, big time. Who knows what those creeps would have done if Ella hadn't, literally, ran into her? I shuddered just thinking about it. I had to get Max back and thank her, I had to teach Ella some dirty defense tricks, I had to keep my father away from Ella at all costs…

Too aggravated to sleep, I sat up, running my hands through my hair. I was way too stressed out. There was so much to keep track of! I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left my room, limping. I tried to hide my injury from Ella so she wouldn't worry about it. But holy crap, it freaking hurt.

I made my way to the office-a small room used mostly for storage as it was filled with boxes and documents. I knew exactly what I was looking for, my movements almost silent as I sat down in a small corner I had cleared for myself years ago.

Opening a partially hidden box, I put my hand inside and felt for a manila envelope. When my fingers grazed it, I picked up and pulled it into my lap. I unfastened it and pulled out the pictures and documents; my secret stash of memories.

On top of the pile sat a picture, worn with use. It was my favorite picture, one taken a few lifetimes ago. There in the picture was a woman. A woman, I knew shared my eye color and dark hair. She may now resembled Ella more than she resembled me, but I knew the small half smile she sported was all mine. In her arms was a boy, about three years old. He was smiling widely at her, his arms linked securely around her neck. He had an explosion of black hair coming off his head, one I knew his mother had always tried desperately to lay flat.

I was jealous of the boy. His life was so simple, so clear. He had a mother who loved him, and a father who controlled his temper. The boy had no idea he would soon lose everything, when his father lost his temper. The boy had no idea his very world would be turned upside down and he would fall hard, being shoved into an adult world he didn't belong in.

He was unaware of the evil around him-an evil he would have to fight against. He was completely ignorant of the fact that soon he would die on the inside so the only person he loved could continue to live. He didn't even know who he would become or what he would have to do in order protect her, to keep her from the evil.

I looked over the other pictures, most of them pretty similar to my favorite. There weren't many with Ella, instead the back of the pictures usually said 'Ariana, Fang' sometimes even including 'Jeb'. I avoided those ones. It seemed wrong to throw them out, but I didn't want to keep them.

My father was once a kind, stressed man. He had a tired smile and dull eyes, I remember, making him look older than he was. He worked two jobs to help pay the bills while my mother worked one job part time so she could take care of us. I remembered she wasn't worried, but she was quiet. She and my father didn't seem like a couple; more like business partners. But they were happy in each others' company, that was for sure.

Then my father changed. I often wondered if it was all the pressure from his jobs. He became angry and resentful. It got to the point where he wouldn't come home at night. My mother tried to hide the fact that he was changing, giving me excuses to make my father seem like a superhero.

_"Daddy has to keep helping people, Nicky."_

_"Why, mom? Doesn't he miss us?"_

_"Of course, darling. But people need him. We need to be brave and selfless so he can help them. Can you do that for mommy?"_

_I would nod, taking it very seriously. My mother was pregnant and feeling sick, but she would always be patient with me, answering all my questions and reading with me. _

Once my mother had Ella, my father snapped. He came home one day, fuming mad. I remembered hearing his boots enter the room, the sound like thunder.

_"Why is the baby crying again?! Why aren't you taking care of it?"_

_"Ella just woke up, honey. She is a little bit cranky."_

_"Oh, so that's my fault? Are you saying it's my fault! You had the dumb thing!"_

_"No, it's not your fault. And she isn't dumb."_

_"How dare you correct me!"_

_My father, strode over to my mother, his hands roughly holding her face. She looked incredibly ticked off, probably because he was insulting her baby. She looked ready to shove him off, when her eyes met mine. I could an internal struggle there. Show me how to fight or show me how to forgive? She knew I looked up to her for everything, I saw her as perfect. She sighed, lowering her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," she muttered to my father. Unfortunately, he took this as an insult and slapped her. I looked away, unable to witness my mother being hurt. Terrified, I ran to Ella's room and locked the door behind me. I jumped inside Ella's crib, grabbing her and trying to quiet her._

_"Shh, Ella. It's okay, it's okay." I whispered. She only cried harder as my tears mixed with hers. We cried together until she fell asleep and I continued to hold her. I could here noises from downstairs. I knew my mother had given up her pride for me. She gave up her safety for me._

_This was all my fault. I was the one always making my father angry, right? Ella didn't know any better, she was just a baby! My mother did everything to make him happy. She cooked and cleaned for him. But he was still angry. So that meant I did this. I was the one who made him hit my mother._

_"I'm so sorry, Ma! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-I didn't! I'll be good, I promise! I'll be good, I'll be good!" I screamed, hoping my mother could hear me. Ella was fast asleep and didn't make a sound. Just then, I heard my mother start to yell. I couldn't make out the words, but she sounded really angry. I heard more shouts, a mix of my mother's and my father's. Just then, I heard a door slam. My mother's car started up, and faded into the distance.  
_

_"Ma...?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper._

_My mother was gone. Ella started to whimper, probably having a bad dream. I rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. I moved her black hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks as well as mine.  
_

_"It's okay, El. You're going to be okay. Mommy has to help other people. We have to be brave and selfless for mommy, okay? That way she can help them. Okay, Ella? Okay?" I begged, my eyes filling with tears. _

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to suppress the memories. I wrapped my arms around myself, shaking, though it wasn't cold. That night changed everything for me. My mother never came back and my father turned into a monster. It had only gotten worse as the years went on, really. He stopped feeling guilty in the least and looked like he actually _enjoyed _hitting me.

I put my face in my hands, taking deep breaths. I needed to control my emotions. Get a grip. I shoved the pictures back into the hidden box and left the room, limping back to my sanctuary. I flopped back onto my bed, staring at the blackness surrounding me.

I couldn't see any of my scars, but I could feel them. I knew where they were. Most on my arms and legs, little white lines that confessed my secret to the world. I didn't try to cover them much; most people considered me an emo or just a klutz and moved on with their lives. They wouldn't ask questions, just stare. No one had asked, of course, except for Max. Not only that, but she actually helped me. Both Ella and I.

I didn't want her in this world, no, but now that she was, I was glad she had arrived.

Maybe she was what we needed to help us out of this world.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter... It was one of my favorites. I will continue to post regularly, but I've been having some serious writer's block, so be patient with me. Love you! **

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Walking into school, I could feel the stares. I was almost certain they were from the fight yesterday, but it seemed a little more than that. Probably because I was the new kid, I guess. I walked with my head held high, knowing they'd get over it faster if I gave no reaction. I was pretty used to people staring; I never really fit in with the regular crowd. It didn't bother me much because I figured I'd be moving soon.

I yawned, readjusting my messenger bag. Last night Angel kept having night terrors and Heaven knows Anne wouldn't help her. I slept on the floor, comforting her when she woke up. Gaz would do it but he got sick of being awoken and slept in my bed. Putz. I rounded the corner and found none other than Fang standing near my locker. I smiled at him, waving. Once I got near, I raised my eyebrows.

"What's up, little duck?" I asked, using the terminology I often used with my siblings. If Fang noticed, he didn't show it.

"Thanks for helping Ella yesterday."

"Hey, no problem. Was my pleasure, seriously."

"Guess I owe you even more now, huh?"

"Guess so! I'm sure I can think of something humiliating for you to do to make up for it." Fang rolled his eyes, his mouth turned in a half smile.

"Maybe I'll make you recite a really long, sappy monologue," I threatened, wiggling my eyebrows. Fang, fittingly, said nothing. I laughed, linking my arms through Fang's companionably.

"I kid, I kid. But I _would _like to know: has this been a common occurrence?" I asked quietly, peeking at Fang's lowered dark eyes. He glanced at me and sighed, almost imperceptibly.

"People see Ella as arrogant, mostly because of the way she talks," he explained. I had to admit, she _did _talk a little...differently. It was distracting, to say the least.

"People get jealous," Fang added, shrugging as if that was a perfectly good explanation to what had happened.

"Why _does _she talk like that, Fang? You don't."

"She feels guilty. She thinks she needs to be perfect," he said, not meeting my eyes. I didn't get it. Why would she feel guilty? She didn't seem like the type who hurt anyone, let alone hurt anyone bad enough that she'd feel guilty about it.

"But that incident was a first."

"D'you think we'll have to worry about it anymore?" Fang hesitated before answering, his eye flitting around the hall while the gears in his head turned furiously. His voice was almost cautious, like he was afraid to know the answer.

"We?"

"Fang, let's be real here. Ella may need as much backup as she can get. And right now, you're injured and Iggy is, even if just a little, handicapped. I don't want to intrude, but Ella may need me as well, yknow? I wouldn't be saying that if it hadn't kept me up all night."

It was true. While I watched the clocks in Angel's room, I had come to the conclusion that I needed to do something. I was afraid for both of them and I knew I couldn't just wish them luck. I needed to help.

Fang nodded, accepting my proposal. While we walked, I was acutely aware of his slight limp and the crease in between his eyebrows whenever he stepped on one ankle, doing his best not to show that he was hurting. I adjusted my arm so Fang could put his weight on me without making it obvious that he was, hoping it would help. He went along with it, releasing a pent up breath when he leaned on me. I smiled. When we got to my classroom, I turned to him.

"RICE, Fang. Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation. It'll help with swelling and pain," I instructed. His face remained impassive and I patted him on the back, turning towards my classroom and entering without another word.

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

She walked away, her blonde hair brushing against my shoulder when she turned. I stood there a minute, just thinking. The returning pain in my ankle reminded me to get a move on and I did, heading to where Iggy was waiting in my English class. Even after years, Iggy refused to learn braille and I was always picked to help him out in the class. I'm pretty sure he did that just so we could have class together, as he could easily pick up braille without much help.

I sat next to him and he raised his hand. After pressing it to my currently scarring shoulder, Iggy brightened.

"Fang, dude! How's it hangin'?"

I grunted, not really responding. Iggy, of course, was feeling great since my little sister had needed his 'manly strength' last night. It still sorta weirded me out.

But I wasn't going to say anything. It made Ella happy, as I kept reminding myself, so I just had to get used to it. Eventually.

The teacher assigned us to read a short story and annotate it. Which meant I would be reading it aloud while Iggy made vocal notes that I would write down. I knew the kids around would be a little put off at me reading out loud; they usually stared for a minute before getting over it. It was almost annoying that they found it so amazing I knew how to speak full sentences, but I did my best to ignore it. Just because I didn't speak much didn't mean I was incapable of it.

But...they weren't getting over it. They just kept staring at Iggy and I, like they were afraid we would bust out in cheesy show tunes and dance on the desktops. Iggy cocked his head, noticing my hesitation.

"What? Something up, dude?" he asked, his eyes full of sightless worry.

"People are staring, Ig. A lot." Iggy sat a bit straighter, listening hard. If there was gossip, he would hear it. Even if it was just a whisper across the room, his superhuman ears would pick up the basics.

"Max's fight got around. The idiots she fought...they want payback. They're going to jump her...during lunch. Something about...uh oh." Iggy listened, his face caught somewhere between horror and shock. I heard someone snigger, and Iggy winced.

"What? What, Iggy?" I asked, dying to know what was going on.

"They're going to make her 'an example', man. It's not good. They're going to gang up on her pretty bad. Too many for her to take. At least five, I'd guess. They're not going to be nice..." Iggy hinted, shaking his head.

"We have to do something," I said, panic starting to bubble in my stomach, though I didn't show it.

"How long till lunch?"

"Twenty minutes."

"I have a smoker. It could be ready in time..." Iggy proposed. He had become an expert in bombs and anything with fire. It was his passion, other than cooking, of course. Whenever I opposed his making of weapons he would always say _'I'm not a pyrotechnic or a pyromaniac. I prefer 'pyro-enthusiast'. _I didn't want to take any risks, especially not here, but I did have an idea.

"You fill the place with smoke and I'll grab her. You think you can do that?" Iggy looked offended.

"Can I _do that? _Fang, please. I can fill the entire school with smoke."

"We just need the cafeteria. Plant it by us; Max will probably be there."

"And if she's not?"

"Cross your fingers, Ig."

Iggy excused himself and went to the restroom. Only then did I realize that if Max was near Ella then the thugs would probably get her in the cross fire. I texted Ella, trying to warn her.

_Iggy and I are going to blow some steam. When the place gets filled, run for it._

I didn't want to give away what we were doing or she would try to talk us out of it.

I got excused for a drink and went to my locker, meeting Iggy after a few minutes. He was carrying a bundle with his gym shirt wrapped around it.

"This baby is timed. You stick it where you wanna; it'll go off all by itself," he instructed me, handing it over.

"Where will you be?"

"With Ella and you, duh."

"Get her out of there ASAP, you got it?"

"You kiddin? Everyone else will be blind, dude. I got the upper hand here."

We parted ways and I ran, making my way to the cafeteria. I put the bundle of gym clothes by the table Ella, Iggy and I usually sat at. I waited there, not wanting to leave the package alone just in case.

As soon as the bell rang, students starting filing in the room. Max sauntered in, her face showing carefully controlled anger. She walked up to me, sitting across from where I was currently seated.

"Stupid high schoolers. I've been getting little 'warnings' all morning. Why don't they just grow up?" she asked, rage showing in her brown eyes. I shrugged, not trusting myself to speak. Iggy and Ella filed in, holding hands and laughing. When they got close, Ella's eyes focused and she raised her eyebrows in a way that meant, 'you have a lot of explaining to do' while keeping her expression light as not to set anyone off.

Iggy must have told her what we had planned. Figures, he was totally wrapped around her finger. We all sat, talking. Just when I thought the boys wouldn't show, a group of them busted in, shouting.

"Where's Max?"

"We're going to teach you a lesson!"

"Stop hiding!"

They spotted her and grinned, quickly making their way over to where we sat.

"Iggy? You ready?"

"Wait , dude. Two minutes."

_Crap._ Oblivious to our plan, Max stood to face the boys, her hands firmly on her hips, her mouth set into a sneer.

"What do you want? I thought I taught you a lesson yesterday. Already back for more?" she taunted, her voice harsh and in control. The boys made a semicircle around her, pinning her to the lunch table. Max didn't look intimidated. In fact, she looked furious, with an almost excited gleam in her eye. Max was tough, but there were probably seven or eight guys; I didn't think she could take them all herself.

"Iggy!" I warned, panic blossoming in my chest.

"Thirty seconds, man!" he replied, knowing we were just about out of time.

"Ig, take Ella and scram. I'll take Max," I instructed quietly. Iggy grabbed Ella's hand, sneaking off through the crowd. They didn't get very far before one of the boys recognized them. Three of them ganged up on Iggy, distracting him, while another boy snatched up Ella and threw her in the corner with Max. Max quickly put Ella behind her, shielding her protectively. The boys shoved each other, fighting over who gets to strike first. One lunged at Max clumsily and she grabbed his shoulders, ramming his head into the table next to her.

Once she had started the fight, the thugs all sprang into action. I saw them start to fight; each one going for a swing at the girls. Max was fighting back with everything she had, throwing defensive punches and kicks incredibly fast, keeping Ella out of harms way. But the crowd was closing in.

Just then, I loud _bang _sounded throughout the cafeteria and everything went gray. Iggy wasn't kidding about the smoke-it was e_verywhere_. I scrambled over to where I had last seen Max, elbowing anyone in my way. I saw a flash of blonde hair and attempted to grab Max's shoulder, but she wasn't there! _Where did she go?_ I ran forward, trying to find her before I almost tripped on something. It was a foot, barely peeking out form under the table. I looked down and found Max and Ella huddled underneath, hiding.

"Max! Ella! Come on!" I yelled, holding out my hand. I helped them both out from under the table and we ran, both Max and I clobbering anyone who got too close.

Smoke was pouring out the cafeteria doors and into the hallways. Max signaled for us to follow her, and we did, leaving the school and making our way through the parking lot. I caught sight of Iggy wandering through the parking lot, looking worried. Ella ran up to him, relieved.

"Iggy! Oh thank Heavens you are alright," Ella said happily. Iggy picked her up and hugged her, following after us to Max's truck. We all climbed in, panting.

"Good freaking Gandhi," Max breathed incredulously, "what _was _that?"

"That, dear Max, was what I call 'a smoker'," Iggy replied nonchalantly.

"You set that off?!"

"No, technically I built it. The smoker set itself off. It was timed," Iggy explained.

"But-"

"We knew they were going to jump you," I said, "so we intervened."

Max said nothing. She just shook her head and turned on the car, not telling us were she was going. A few minutes later we pulled up in front of a small, cozy looking house.

"This is my place. Y'all can chill here for a while. You have some explaining to do."

We started to file out when Max put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me. Ella didn't notice we hadn't left as she was currently describing to Iggy what the place looked like. Max sighed next to me, her face showing relief.

"Fang," she admitted, "I was really scared back there. I knew I couldn't hold off for very long, and with Ella there.." she didn't finish, since we both knew what would have happened.

"Thank you, Fang," she said, reaching over and hugging me. I stiffened, not knowing how to respond. But I realized just how scared _I _had been for Max and my sister, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly in response. We sat there, holding each other, for what seemed like a lifetime before Max turned away and got out of the car.

I didn't know what to think. Max was tough and deadly, but she was also human and imperfect. There was a gentle, caring side she didn't show often, that she was able to show me.

And to be honest, I felt pretty lucky.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi hi! Hope you're doing well. Enjoy! Love you!**

**-Wise_yet_harmless**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Well?" I asked, looking at each one of my friends in turn. Iggy looked sheepish and shrugged, his sightless eyes focusing at a point above my head. Ella looked at me with blank eyes, being in the dark just as much as I was. It was Fang, however, who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Come on, guys. Spill it," I urged. I was desperate to know how we had ended up here. The boys, the smoke, and the anger I saw in Fang's eyes when I was trapped.

"Your little skirmish yesterday got around fast. They wanted revenge. We found out and stopped it," Fang explained calmly, like he was discussing the weather. No big deal.

"How did you find out?"

Iggy raised his hand, shrugging. "That was me," he explained, motioning to his ears. "I've got a very sensitive set of senses, besides my sight, of course. I overheard a couple of girls talking about it. Fang told me we needed to intervene, and what can I say? I've got a knack for things that go _boom. _I'm a 'pyro-enthusiast' if you will. I was able to set that smoker up pretty quick. Fang here planted it in the cafeteria and viola. Success."

I sat, dumbfounded. Didja hear that, folks? They just _overheard _about a fight, then set a _bomb _and then let _it go off. In a freaking cafeteria. _Could you get any more risky? They could have just told an authority or something! Wait.

"Why didn't you just tell someone?" I asked, totally confused. Ella gave me a sympathetic look. Fang shook his head, looking up at me.

"You think we wouldn't if we could? Those boys are all sons of the district boards. You can get 'em in trouble, but it won't do anything. They'll get a lecture, a slap on the wrist, maybe. People are too afraid about upsetting their parents, so they're almost untouchable." By the way Fang was talking, his voice low and full of contempt and the way he clenched his fists while speaking told me he was enraged by the thugs who tried to attack me. I mean, please. That was probably the most I've ever heard him say.

"Wow. Well…it was pretty out there, with the uh, bomb. But…thanks. Really," I stuttered, not wanting to give away just how grateful I was. I didn't like getting mushy. It just wasn't me, not really.

But I was thankful to them. I would have been much worse off if they hadn't come to rescue. I would have given it my all, sure, but I wasn't used to such a crowd. My record is beating four people at once. It wasn't easy either, they were four furious wanna-be's hanging out in an alleyway. No weapons, just me and them, our fists and a setting sun. I ended up winning, leaving them all unconscious. But I did suffer a broken arm, a black eye and enough bruises to last me a couple months. Ah, but the glory of winning was enough to last me a good while.

That being said, the embarrassment of losing to those punks probably would have lasted me a lifetime. It's not like I had a reputation to keep up here, or anywhere really, but hey. If I had come out on top, I would have a pretty awesome rep. No one would have messed with me or anyone a_round _me.

I sighed. That wasn't how it was going to end. I probably would have been able to fend off most of them, but I could hardly keep up with all the lightning fast offenses. The only thing keeping me focused was the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Especially after Ella got shoved next to me, I was absolutely furious and absolutely terrified. I was ready to take them all apart, one by one.

Yeah. That was more me, somehow. Go figure.

We sat around for a few minutes, Iggy giving the basics of how the smoker worked. I was a little shocked he knew so much about explosives. I hoped Gazzy never met him. I wouldn't want him getting into anything more than the 'homemade fireworks' he had been making. Those were bad enough.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. I slid off the couch and walked into the other room to answer it. It was a recording of the school, saying they were planning to shut down the school for the week to investigate the 'setting off of an explosive'. Anyone with information was urged to inform the school for a reward.

"Well," I said, addressing the guys "looks like school's cancelled for the week." Iggy grinned wickedly, getting a reprimanding nudge from Ella, who looked a little amused, laughing softly. Fang, of course, didn't look very concerned. Iggy assured us there was no way they could trace it back to him and slid it off as a triumphant feat, his face showing smug satisfaction.

After they left, I picked up my siblings from school, telling them about the 'mysterious smoke machine' at school. I lied to them because it was best that they not worry about it or accidentally spill the truth to someone. We had a calm evening which included me attempting to make food, homework, Nudge tearing apart her closet for clothes, Gazzy and Angel attempting to go bungee jumping out the second story window (I caught them before they jumped, thank Heavens) and lots of spacing out by yours truly.

I was able to finish dinner, get Nudge to calm down, reprimand the twins, tuck everyone in and do the dishes before Anne got home. She walked in, her hair slightly frazzled. She walked in on me putting some things away and smiled at me casually.

"Hey Max," she said, dumping her things on the kitchen table that I just cleaned.

"Hey Anne. How was work?"

"Fine, I guess. How are the kids?"

"Good," I answered, knowing she probably didn't want to hear about them if they weren't, anyway. Anne nodded, satisfied, and headed upstairs to crash. She would be gone again before the kids were up. I doubted she really worked this long, I think she just didn't want to be in the house. Higher being(s) forbid she have any responsibilities. She just wasn't around much; not for me, not for the younger ones, not for herself. She wasn't a mom. Just a stranger in our house, a paycheck twice a month, if she still had a job.

Speaking of which, I needed a job. I wasn't going back to the arena; last time sorta freaked me out. I needed a real job somewhere, with flexible hours. I'd look into it tomorrow. I needed sleep, and some quiet time to myself. I lumbered to my plain bedroom, flipping onto my bed.

I learned two things today. One, that Iggy was not only scary with his fists, but also his weird interest in freaking pyrotechnics, which, frankly, worried me. Two, Fang cared about me. Well, cared enough to try and stop a gang of overzealous teenage boys from pummeling me and, eventually, his sister. He had everything to lose, frankly, especially when he sets off a 'smoker' in a high school. Not only that, but I had seen his expression when the fight had actually begun. I could see the rage there, though he tried to hide it. But I could also see deep set…fear. He was afraid what would happen to us, what would happen if his device didn't go off right. Then he jumped into the middle of it to find us and help us escape, to pull us to safety.

I felt confused about why he went to such lengths to protect me, embarrassed I had hardly thanked him, but mostly I felt happy. Not many people looked out for me, if anyone. Why would they? I'm the indestructible Max! I should be able to hold my own, right?

Wrong. I hated, _hated _admitting it, but even I had my weak spots. Being helpless when there was something at stake? That was a big one, definitely. But Fang had pulled me out, even if he knew he'd probably get burned in the process.

I laughed to myself as it dawned on me that we were even now.

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

My father wasn't home that night, no small miracle. Even still, I stayed in Ella's room for a good hour, talking quietly with my little sister.

"Max is something, isn't she Fang?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. I nodded, agreeing. She was pretty different.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Ella asked, smiling. I nodded, lost in my thoughts before catching myself and looking at Ella. She chuckled at me, teasing me. But she was right, not that I would ever admit it. Max didn't try so hard to look good like most of the girls around here. She also didn't have the natural grace and soft features like my sister had. Max was had a raw type of beauty. A confidence found in real accomplishments, not pride. Her bleach streaks came from outdoor labor, I was sure, not from a salon. She was just…Max. I wasn't sure what always sure what to expect from her, but I was never disappointed. She had seen more of me than most, but she didn't resent or pity. She took it in stride, like she was used to seeing the underside of life. I had seen her weakness, her fears come to life as well, I supposed. I had seen her eyes change from hard as stone to open and honest with terror not inches from my own as she discovered how hurt I was. I had seen the fire in her eyes as she faced the thugs, hiding the fact that her fingers were trembling.

After today, perhaps, we were finally even. I didn't owe her anymore, like I did hours ago.

But I didn't want her to go.

"It looks like we are bound to see her a bit more often, doesn't it Fang?" Ella asked, as if she could read my thoughts. She could almost always read my small expressions, which was basically the same thing.

"It does. Does that bother you?"

"Not in the least. We may turn out to be good friends, she and I," Ella explained honestly, her expression wistful. I felt a pang in my chest. Ella didn't have many friends; she was just too proper and reserved. It wasn't a bad thing, but it made her seem distant. She tried to be polite, but people just saw as her indifferent. It killed me to see my little alone so much, though I accompanied her every time I got the chance. Then again, people _really_ didn't like me, so I probably didn't help.

But with Max, and with Iggy, Ella seemed more herself. She laughed more, her smiles reaching her eyes. I almost felt bad I was her family. Well, the only real family she had. I was stoic and a bit dry, not the role model she needed. She needed someone carefree and happy, I guessed. Maybe Max could be that person to her.

"I hope so, El. I do."

I hugged Ella goodnight and went to my bedroom, pulling my obsidian hair into a ponytail and lying down onto my bed, sighing in content. I had a few days off school, my sister and I were safe for now, Ella was happy…heck, so was I. I shook my head, ginning sheepishly.

I was happy. Such an unfamiliar feeling.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, my lovelies. Please continue to review, as it always makes my day 600 times better. Also, be sure to have a FABULOUS day!**

**Love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

It took me a week, but I got a job. It's nothing special, really. I wash dishes at a restaurant downtown, where I basically get to be soaked for six hours straight. It's not a bad job-I don't have to do complicated work, I'm by myself and I get paid pretty well, but I'm there most days of the week. I think my poor siblings are going mad with boredom at home. They can't be driven anywhere and they have to do the chores and such themselves, poor wimps.

But I would like to see them more often. Plus, now every time I _do_ have free time, I spend it catching up on homework. I'm classy that way. I am getting less sleep, more stressed, but hey. I'm getting paid.

On the other side of the spectrum, I have become an actual _member _of Fang's little group. Ella has become like, my best friend, if you can believe that. Like we're sisters or something. Iggy likes to try and freak me out with his advanced knowledge of explosives, but I hardly ever fall for it. Iggy is pretty full of himself, but he has enough knowledge and skill it almost seems warranted-not that I would ever admit that to him.

Fang though…don't get me wrong, he seems to be doing great on the outside. He always half smiles/smirks at me when he sees me and I'm getting tons better at reading his 'almost-but-not-quite-impossible-to-read-expressions'. But physically, he's not as well as he should be. I think he was even wearing Ella's makeup the other day to cover a black eye. It was really starting to worry me. But what could I do? I couldn't retaliate, as I didn't know where Fang lived and wouldn't do that without either Fang or Ella's permission. I couldn't tell someone, as I knew that Fang would have years ago if he thought it would help. I couldn't even offer my place as a haven, like Iggy's. I tried, but Ella politely refused, not wanting to 'upset my parents and trouble my siblings'.

Like my 'parent' was ever around and like my siblings gave a crap. It was all so frustrating. I did my best to help Fang recover-like snatching his books when his arm was badly bruised; though he insisted it didn't hurt, _as if. _He also leaned on me a lot, something I was getting fairly used to, actually. I know it killed him to need help from me. Either because he felt bad for needing it, like he owed me, or he just hated having to suck up his pride and let me help. In any case, he got over it and let me in.

I was growing more and more fond of him, as well. At first, when we first met, I just felt horrible for his situation, especially right after I found out he was being abused. Then I was angry he had to be subject to such…brutality. Next, I felt determined. I was starting to see who he was underneath all the stoic, emotionless bit. He wasn't like, happy or just chalk full of pent up emotions, but he had stuff he _did _want to say. Like how he wanted to be a mechanic, and how weird it was to see Ella and Iggy together, and just normal stuff like that.

I couldn't change his situation, at least not at home, right now. But I could try to make his life as a whole, more bearable. I'm not trying to be sappy folks, I'm just saying the kid could really use someone who doesn't totally suck! And well, I'm not sayin' I'm the best person on the planet, but I don't think I totally suck! So there!

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I walked into school, my head hanging low and my hands at my sides. I had been up all night, defending Ella in her room. My father has gotten so aggressive lately I've been hit almost every night. The last few days were so bad, I let Ella sleep over at Iggy's twice, only after I made Iggy swear on his cooking hands and best supplies he would be _nowhere near _my sister when she went to bed. It's not that I was suspicious they'd do something, I just needed to be sure.

Last night Ella came back home, which was both a relief since I needed her company and terrifying because my father was angry. I kept watch over her all night just in case, something I've never had to do before. I've slept on her floor when she would get night terrors, since I needed to comfort her and I didn't want her to wake up my Father, but this was different. This was much worse.

If it wasn't for my friends, I would have given up by now. Max especially. She never pushed me for details like Iggy sometimes did, and she never cried like Ella sometimes did. She was just there, which could be totally annoying and totally reassuring at the same time. She had a witty, no-nonsense kind of attitude. It was refreshing.

I could almost always tell how she felt. She had a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes that would set me off immediately. She had a dry, bored look when she was trying to contain her anger. She had a loud, unfiltered laugh when she was caught off guard, and a mean glare anytime someone really ticked her off, which happened more frequently than it probably should have. She was opinionated and a know-it-all at times, and a quiet, thoughtful person at others.

As I zoned out in thought, managing to walk _past_ my locker. I sighed, turned around and headed back. I found Max at my locker, waiting, like she had done for the last few days.

"Hey," I said, greeting her. She looked up and smiled at me. I noticed dark circles under her eyes and her tired smile.

"Hey dude."

"You ready for Health?"

"To get it over with, maybe. Do you know what we're doing today?"

"No clue."

She groaned. Today was the last day for our team thing in Health. We have been doing a variety of tasks, some longer than others. Today was supposed to be the hardest one. Max and I were in second place, not that I cared much. Max was competitive and she demanded that we win.

I got my stuff out of my locker and we headed down the hall, arm in arm. Max never knew when I was going to need a hand- or, in my case, an arm- so she almost always had her arm linked with mine. People had gone nuts over it and my own sister thought we were together until I explained the purpose behind our physical contact. She believed me, but I doubted anyone else would. Not that I cared, especially.

Once we reached our classroom, we found a pair seats and set down next to each other, bracing for what was coming.

"Alright class! Today is the last day for our couples' teamwork activities! Today we're going to do an extra fun challenge. The first day of these tasks, we tied your ankles together, right? Well, today we'll be tying your _elbows _together so you'll be back to back! You'll go through another obstacle course, this time without a blind fold. Good luck!"

Max gave me a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and we stood up, making our way to the front of the room for, _wait, zip ties? Is that even legal? _

Max grabbed a couple and we headed out together, arm in arm. Max looked down at the zip ties and sighed.

"I can't even imagine where our teacher came up with this BS," she remarked, and I nodded in agreement. At the top of the hill was the field, now hosting our 'obstacle course'. I could see a risen platform that I was sure we were going to have to cross. It was about thirty feet long and three feet off the ground and two feet wide. Max and I approached with the other students, most of them grimacing.

"Alright, champ. Let's get this over with," Max demanded, turning to face away from me. We linked arms and Max tied us together just above our elbows, per the teacher's instructions. We ended up being first and we started the awkward climb to get to the balance beam. I was the one facing forward and I sighed, noticing that the beam wasn't perfectly flat, but rounded just a little to make it more difficult.

"Alright, Max. The beam is rounded off, so watch your step," I warned. I felt her brown locks move as she nodded. I took a hesitant step forward, not being able to bend down and look at my feet. After that I took another, and another. It was an incredibly slow process, but we seemed to be doing fine.

But it hurt. Everything hurt. I could barely keep from gasping every time I took a step. Max seemed to notice and was incredibly cautious, knowing that if we slipped up we'd go crashing down. Even so, at one point Max's foot slipped, and she cried out, leaning precariously to one side. I gritted my teeth, pulling as hard as I could to right her. She found her footing and stood up straight before letting me lean on her.

"Sorry sorry sorry. We're good now. We're good," she whispered to me. We continued on, finishing without another problem. Once we were safely on the other side, we were allowed to cut the zip ties. There were small cuts on both of us, and mine were bleeding slightly. I shrugged it off and sat down in the grass to wait for everyone else to finish. Max sat next to me, crossing her legs and smiling in my direction.

"Now we get to watch 'em all biff it," she remarked mischievously. I smirked back, though my eyelids felt heavy. I was _completely _exhausted. I hung my head, yawning.

"Aww, is Fangy tired?" Max asked, laughing.

"Shut up. Wake me when it's over," I said, laying down in the grass and covering my head with my arm. Max eased back next to me, stretching her arms above her head before laying her head in her hands.

"Sure dude. Sure."

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I could feel something on my arm, something wrong. I couldn't tell what it was for a minute, my head was fuzzy and spinning. I groaned, turning, feeling…_grass? _I sat up, gasping. I was out in the field, a field? The thing fell from my arm and I looked down. Fang was lying next to me, his hand outstretched in sleep. I shook my head , trying to wake myself up. Where was everyone? I pulled my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. _Holy crap, we've been here for an hour! It's lunch time! _I turned to yell at Fang before stopping abruptly, looking at him.

He just looked so darn…peaceful. He was usually calm, but this was different. He was completely off guard, completely at ease. I knew I needed to wake him up, but I didn't want to disturb him. I figured I could wait until the end of lunch to wake him.

But I was curious-why hadn't the class woken us up? That's when I noticed there was a large tree blocking most of the obstacle course. They couldn't see us.

I sat there, waiting for the end of the lunch period when Fang started breathing heavily. He was shaking, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, his eyes shut firmly as he whimpered softly. His teeth were clenched, like he was hurting.

I leaned over him, lightly rubbing his arm.

"Fang. Fang, wake up. Fang, come on," I said quietly. Fang gasped, opening his eyes wide. He looked around, his eyes finally settling on mine.

"What?"

"We fell asleep. It's lunch time," I explained as he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

"Oh great."

I laughed, helping him to stand. We made our way back into the building, arm in arm.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked. Fang wouldn't look at me.

"Nothing," he replied. Something told me that wasn't true. But I didn't push it.

We had other problems.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my dearest lovelies. This chapter is a bit heavy and has some sensitive topics, so watch out. Please continue to read and review, and enjoy! **

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

So, apparently, if you don't want to get in trouble for sluffing classes you just need to be buddy buddies with the office ladies. I'm not even kidding. Fang told me he used to hide and patch himself up before Ella was at our school and happened to make friends with the workers.

They absolutely adored Fang. They thought he was being bullied but was too tough to show it, so they sympathized with him and helped him in almost any way they could think of, including excusing us from class. Fang didn't even need to BS an excuse. He just asked them if they could clear our absences and they obliged happily. It was the strangest thing I have ever seen.

We walked out unscathed and made our way to hall where both of our lockers were.

"Well that was interesting," I commented, trying my best to sound nonchalant. Fang shrugged modestly. He didn't seem embarrassed; I just don't think he really cared. When we got to his locker, I stopped, leaning against the wall of lockers and facing him.

"Fang." He looked up at me, his black hair covering one of his eyes.

"Thanks for doing that." To my surprise, he gave me a small half smile.

"Anytime."

**TIME SKIP**

I walked in the door with my siblings in tow, all of them happy it was the weekend. They bounded up the stairs to put their things away and I got started on an afternoon snack. AKA, I poured milk and got out Girl Scout Cookies I had been hiding. I'm such a good not mom. It's shocking.

Nudge was gone within the hour for a sleepover and Gaz had dragged Angel to a play date at hid friends house 'cuz he couldn't possibly go without her. I was home alone and ready for some relaxation time. I had work off today since Anne was out of town on some business-training thing. She hadn't said much, just left a note.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled, expecting it to be Ella. Speak of the devil, I thought. It was Anne!

"Hello?"

"Max?" Anne's voice sounded anxious, but not exactly panicky.

"Anne? Yeah?"

"Max, you know I'm in Seattle, right?" Woah. No I did not. Seattle is where I was born, a place I had never returned to. I barely remembered it from before I was adopted, but I remembered rain and mountains.

"Okay. So what?"

"I stumbled upon some stuff from your parents."

"Wha?"

"Your biological mom. I knew the name and I recognized it-"

"You know my mother's name?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think it mattered! Anyway, she was in this old newspaper that I was doing research on and I found something out."

"What, Anne? What?"

"Max, your mom…she was raped. As a teen. Nineteen years ago. They never found the guy responsible, and she had the baby, saying it wasn't fair to the baby, to you…"

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I mumbled something in the phone and hung up. I stumbled down the hallway and out the door, taking in huge gulps of fresh air, trying to get the world to stop spinning. It didn't.

I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know how to get there. I just ran as fast as I could. My feet were cut and bleeding. I didn't notice. My lungs were burning. I didn't care. My tears were running down my face. I didn't wipe them away.

I just ran.

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW **

I put my headphone over my ears, turning the music up. I smiled as my head was filled with Josh Groban's beautiful voice. While I _did _enjoy the same hard rock that Fang listened to, I had a soft spot for Josh's exceptional timbre and range. It could always calm me.

As per Fang's instructions, I was on a walk while he checked to see if it was safe for me to be home. Fang did not have work tonight, so he planned to spend his evening with me. It felt like wishful thinking, that my father would not be home. He had gotten much worse recently. I was becoming more and more anxious about leaving. I wasn't sure if Fang could hold out any longer. He was tearing at the seams.

But he did seem happier, if Fang was ever truly happy. I did not see his eyes go dull with a hidden pain nearly as much as I had a few months ago. He seemed hopeful, maybe even a little bit curious.

I pondered as I walked, taking careful steps along the side of the street. Suddenly, something streaked past me, moving so quickly I barely saw it. It went down the street to my right, to where the park was.

Curious and cautious, I made my way to the park, walking through the trees as to not be seen. What I saw was not a what, but a who! Someone was sprinting through the park, moving towards the field. They kept running before tripping and collapsing on the grass, laying in fetal position.

I recognized the person's jacket and golden streaked hair. _Why, it's Max! She must be hurt! _I was afraid she was running from danger, so I stayed silent and hidden as I streaked through the trees, moving quickly. Once it was obvious there was no one chasing Max, I burst out of the trees and ran to her side, dropping in the grass next to where she lay and pulled my headphones off.

"Max! Max! Are you alright? Max please," I begged, leaning over her. She was shaking very hard, her arms wrapped around her, mumbling to herself. She was having a mental breakdown, I could tell. I needed to help her, but I did not know how.

Like a miracle, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Fang was calling me.

"Fang?"

"Ella, you're good to-"

"Fang, it's Max! She is hurt! You need to help me," I said, barely getting the words out.

"Ella."

"What?"

"Calm down. Where are you?" I took a deep breath. Fang was right. I told him we were at the park, and he promised to be over right away. Once I was off the phone, I turned back to Max, who was breathing sporadically and still shaking. She had stopped muttering and was staring, eyes wide with horror, silent as death.

"Max, dear, listen to me. You are going to be alright. It's going to be fine. Fang is coming. Fang will help. You are going to be fine, I promise," I said, my voice calm and quiet. Max hardly seemed to notice, her body rigid and pale. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

Fang arrived a minute later, out of breath from running all the way to the park. He kneeled next to me, moving Max's hair off her face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"I do not know Fang," I sighed. "I found her this way. She was sprinting here and she fell down. I think she is in shock."

Fang hoisted Max up onto his lap, her head resting on his shoulder while she continued to hold herself. Her eyes were now shut tight, tears starting to leak through.

"Max. Wake up, Max. We have you. You're safe now, Max. Max, can you hear me?" Fang asked, holding her tightly. Max shook her head, her eyes focusing on us. Her face fell, and she cried. I rubbed her back while Fang held her, both of us doing our best to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Max's sobs turned to hiccups and she was clinging to Fang's now wetted shirt. She spoke five hushed words, her voice thick with emotion.

"I wasn't supposed to exist." I was shocked. Why would she think that?

"That's not true," Fang chided, his voice firm. Another five words leaked out of Max's mouth.

"She was raped. My mother," she said, closing her eyes as she spoke, like she couldn't bear to see our faces. We both knew Max was adopted, but we had no idea _that _was why she was given up for adoption. In fact, it appeared Max had just found out herself.

Fang and I exchanged glances. I was worried for poor Max, but Fang looked angry. Angry this was happening to Max, angry she had been so hurt and angry as we both knew there was nothing we could do to change it. Not that I wouldn't try.

"Oh Max," I breathed, moving her damp hair behind her ear. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry your mother had you under such tragic circumstances. But Max, think. Even though your mother was hurt, she _knew _you were supposed to exist. She _knew _you deserved a chance. This wasn't you fault, and she knew that. You were the positive outcome of a negative situation. You were always supposed to exist, even if your upbringing wasn't perfect. I am very thankful you are here, no matter _why _you are here. You must believe that."

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I looked at my sister carefully. She had always struggled with her self worth, knowing her birth is what drove our parents apart. To see her pour out her heart for someone who she could share her pain with, it killed me. She spoke with a small sad smile, her eyes kind.

Max nodded, offering a smile to Ella. Max had never seemed so vulnerable, so small. She was still shaking in my arms, her face pale and tear stricken. I tried not feel comfortable with her cradled on my lap, knowing she only needed the comfort for now. But she stayed there for the longest time, calming down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to us, her voice stronger and a little ashamed. "I didn't mean to freak out like that."

I smirked down at her, my cheek resting lightly in her golden hair. Ella shook her head, waving it off.

"Not at all, Max. We are your friends. We want to help you," she reasoned. Max got up, standing. Ella linked her arm with Max's and they walked together before Max stopped and held out her arm for me to join. We walked along, arm in arm together all the way back to Max's house. Once we were there Ella hugged Max tightly, telling her to call her if she needed, and Max grudgingly obliged. Ella started to walk away, discreetly giving us some space.

Max gave me a sheepish smile and I held my arms out, letting Max hug me for the second time. She held onto me, burying her face in my neck.

"You're going to be okay, Max," I promised, my arms locked securely around Max. She nodded before hesitantly dropping her arms. She looked up at me, her smile real and raw.

"Bye, Fang."

"See ya later, Max."

I meant it too; she was going to be alright. At least, if I had anything to say about it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello, my friends! Say hello, Gaz.**

**Gazzy: Hiya!**

**Me: Tell the nice people why you're here today.  
**

**Gazzy: *rolls eyes* She forgot the disclaimer 'till now. Genius...  
**

**Me: Hey! I didn't _forget _I just didn't do it...  
**

**Gazzy: Ya forgot!**

**Me: *huff* **

**Gazzy: What? You did… **

**Me: Just say the thing.**

**Gazzy: *****Imitates my voice perfectly* I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters in it. So please don't come at me with pitchforks and fire. That would be rude.**

**Me: Gaz!**

**Gazzy: *cackles* **

**READ AND REVIEW DARLINGS!**

**Love you!**

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Funny thing about having traumatic experiences-the world keeps going. You don't get a break, not even for a moment. You still have to get up everyday, same as always. It's life's way of saying 'get over it'.

So that's exactly what I did.

I went to school everyday, took care of my siblings everyday, worried about my two favorite quiet, dark haired friends everyday, all while avoiding my reflection. If I saw it, I would look away. When I saw the girl looking back at me, she would looked shocked, tired, then angry. Her eyes would flare, as if to tell me I didn't belong here. Like I should never have been born.

Which was true. I _shouldn't _have been born. And yet, here I was, in all my alive-ness. I was grateful my mother chose to have me because I liked being alive and all, but it seemed so wrong that she had to carry me around for nine months, a constant reminder of the horrors she endured. _I _was a constant reminder of those horrors. I felt ridiculously at fault for bringing her pain. Brought in the world simply because my mother was much too merciful to rid herself of me.

It gave me a new sense of purpose. I knew how much easier it would have been for her to have an abortion. But she allowed me to live, something I could never repay her for. I owed this woman everything I had and was. I didn't like owing someone I didn't know. I decided just to do what I think would have made her proud. That seemed like enough.

Besides. What else could I do?

**TIME SKIP**

I cringed, ripping a brush through my tangled hair. That's what I hate about showering. Being clean is nice and all, but brushing my hair afterwards makes me thing it's just not worth it. My hair is the longest it has ever been, now reaching the bottom of my rib cage. I mostly had shoulder length hair growing up, because I would wack it off every time it got annoyingly long. Anne didn't like that I cut my own hair, but I always did it as straight as I could and you could never tell with a ponytail so she quickly got used to it.

It was as annoying as ever, but I learned to live with long hair. What can I say? I'm one tough cookie! Bearing the burdens of hair and such...

"MAAAAAAX!"

I jumped, dropping the brush on my socked foot. _Youch! _

"What, Nudge?" I asked, exiting the bathroom sanctuary. Nudge smiled sheepishly at me, moving from one foot to the other nervously. I raised an eyebrow at her, expecting the worst.

"Can I go to Jj's church with her on Sunday? You can come with us, if you want. And the twins, if they wanna, I guess. But they have to be quiet, so they might need to stay home. But I guess Anne's not home yet, and they can't be home alone so they would have to come with us. But I'm sure they would be quiet, if you bribed or threatened or something. Not that you would do that, cuz you're a nice-ish person, ya know. But we'd have to dress up, like with skirts and dresses. I know you hate skirts, but it's only three hours long, so I'm sure that's not super long. Or I could go by myself, with Jj of course, but you could stay here with the twins and I could go and sort of check out the place, like to see if it's worth going to, right? That would work, right?" Her wide bambi eyes were almost enough to make me forget her motormouth. Almost.

"You want to _what?_" I asked incredulously.

"Jj invited me to her church. She said it's really cool and you know I've always sort of wanted to know what church is like and-"

"What church does Jj go to?"

"It's got a weird name. Ladder Saints of Jesus or something? They're the Mormons. Like, with the missionaries that would knock on our door in California?"

"The Jehova Witnesses?"

"No, the other ones. The black name tag ones."

_Oh dear, _I thought. We were not a religious family. Anne was always 'working' but didn't care if we went. I had never encouraged the kids to be religious. I had a hard time believing some higher power would leave kids without parents. Or kids whose parents shouldn't have had them in the first place. I gulped. I knew Nudge would never forgive me for not letting her go. It seemed pretty important to her.

But did I have to go? Probably. Nudge would do something totally sacrelig if I wasn't there, I was sure of it. I didn't know much about churches, but I'm sure there were rules. I didn't know much about Jj, and didn't know if I could trust her to shush Nudge and keep her in line.

If I went, then the twins would have to come as well. Which was even _more _frustrating. Those kids would get us kicked out for sure. But then again, if that happened, would they like it? Not really. Would they ask to go again? Probably not. I could show them it's not that special, they would be bored, and we could move on until they find something else to be curious about.

"When is it?"

Nudge, sensing her win, jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you, Max! It's on Sunday, obviously. I think it starts at twelve thirty, three hours long like I said, so it ends at three thirty. I can get the address and stuff from Jj. I can help the twins with what to wear, too! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, running down the hall to her room, to relay the information and plan her outfit, no doubt.

_What was I getting myself into?_

**TIME SKIP **

Church. Church was very different than I thought it would be. It was...peaceful. Officially, the church name was 'The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints' or Mormons. They were odd people, but nice people. They didn't ask much about me besides my name and who I came with. First, Nudge and I learned about 'The Word of Wisdom', which was all about keeping your body healthy and clean. I could agree with that, as the kids ate nothing but junk and I had always been agaisnt drinking and smoking. Let's be real here, the stuff is addicting. Why would you wanna be addicting to something that makes you act bonkers? I don't know.

After that, Nudge and I split up for age grouped lessons. I went with other 'almost-adults' and learned about families. Apparently, Mormons believe that everyone is here for a purpose. And, if we act right and get our crap together, we can be with our family forever. While I had no intention of spending eternity with my birth parents (Heaven forb-wait a sec...), it would be nice to have my siblings around. They told me even adopted siblings could be sealed together in the temple, which made me feel better.

It was weird to think there was life after this one. We had no proof, no solid evidence. Just a Bible and a Book of Mormon, written by crazy old guys. And yet, the Mormons didn't seem to be gaining anything... I did some research, alright? None of the teachers, priest guys or leaders got paid. It was all volunteer work. The members skip two meals a month and donate the money they would have spent on meals that goes to other members, to temples under construction, and humanitarian efforts the church hosted. They seemed pretty straightforward, as far as weird religious people go.

But don't think I was ready to agree with anything they said. I wasn't sure I wanted to get my hopes up that my family and I could really be together forever. That seemed to good to be true, and I wasn't some gullible sucker. I was just hoping my siblings hadn't already signed us up to be baptized or something. We met in a big room to have the final meeting, where everyone got together and listened to a few speakers and sang and had the sacrament, which was supposed to help us remember Christ. Nudge whispered to me about all the fun she had, while Angel and Gazzy quietly colored little pictures they were given as part of their lessons.

It was an odd church, that was for sure. But my siblings loved it and I didn't want to spoil it for them. Not yet.

So I sat through another hour of singing, and preaching, not that it wasn't interesting, before taking my family back home. I sat them all down and looked at them carefully.

"So," I said nonchalantly, "what did you think?"

Nudge beamed, still in her dress and heels. "Oh Max, it was great! I learned so much and everyone was really nice. We learned about families and other stuff about wisdom and junk. They said I can come with them to help volunteer at the food shelter on Tuesday! Can you believe it? They're giving out food for poor people! Isn't that great Max?"

I shrugged, then turned to the twins. "How about you two?" Angel looked at Gazzy, nodding for him to take over.

"We liked it," he said happily, "we got to color and sing and learn. Sorta like school, but not. We wanna go again, too." Great. Just great. Maybe, just maybe I'd go again. But I said maybe!

"Alright, alright. Everybody go get changed and let's start dinner." I said, waving them away. They bounded up the stairs, giggling to one another.

I realized that going to church made them happy and a little more hopeful on the world. If it wasn't true, we would eventually die and that would be it. We wouldn't know the difference, right? So what was the harm? They didn't seem to be teaching anything ridiculous or hard to do, in fact, half of it I had always tried them anyway. So maybe it wasn't so bad.

Maybe.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello darlings! Please read, enjoy and review! And, as our friend so eloquently pointed out last chapter, I do not own Maximum Ride. Thanks!**

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I kept my headphones on even as I ran. I needed the music to keep my thoughts straight. I was currently blasting the song 'Damage' by Fit For Rivals, a song that Iggy had showed me not ten minutes earlier.

"_Hey, El, listen to this song. It's pretty rad."_

"_Rad? You say rad?" Iggy blushed then, shrugging sheepishly and making me laugh. I listened to the song with him, closing my eyes and concentrating. _

"_It is a good song, Iggy. Where did you find it?"_

"_I was just-" Iggy was suddenly cut off by a chime from my phone. I pulled it out, reading the message. It was from Fang._

'He's gone. Hurry.'

"_Uh oh," I said, trying not to make my voice shake with anticipation. Iggy heard it nonetheless._

"_What , El? What's wrong?"_

"_It's Fang. I think he's in trouble."_

"_You better go, then! Call me as soon as you know," Iggy said sternly, pulling me in for a quick hug before following me to the door. _

"_And El?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's going to be okay!"_

Whether he was right or not, I wasn't sure. In any case, I put my music on and ran, taking every short cut I knew to get home quickly. I knew Fang would never disclose the details over the phone; he thought it was dangerous.

My poor brother…this was all my fault. I should have asked him to stay at Iggy's with me today, I should have stayed home, or I should have helped him! My brother endures so much…I know I was not nearly as strong as he was, but I could take my own weight, I was sure of it.

Well, mostly sure. It was absolutely horrific, what my brother went through. I was the one who patched him up afterwards, I would know. Fang took it with all the pride and grace he could muster. I wasn't sure I could do what he could, but I had to try. Did I not owe it to Fang to stand up for him?

I was more than relieved to see my father's car gone. I threw open the front door, ripping my headphones off my head and listening hard. Nothing.

"Fang?" I called, my voice tight with anxiety. I listened only for the slightest moment and heard no response. I dropped all of my belongings on the floor and ran down the hall to the kitchen, finding it empty. The family room was the same.

Panic rose in my throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Fang?!" I hollered, running up the stairs to my bedroom. It was empty and dark, just as I had left it. I put my hands over my face, forcing myself to take a deep breath. Just then, I heard a slight moan from Fang's room. I gasped and trespassed into my brother's room, quietly opening the door.

I gasped at the sight of my brother's room-it was as if a tornado had ripped through. All the furniture was tipped over. There were books and papers littering the ground. Small objects had been thrown at walls and other pieces of furniture, leaving holes .

And there, in the middle of the clutter and debris, lay unconscious Fang, blood spilling out of his mouth and nose. His forehead was covered in black bruises, as well as his arms and undoubtedly his legs. I gagged at the sight of one of his wrists, bent at an awkward, unnatural angle, obviously broken. His clothes were wrinkled and ripped in a few places, his almost permanently attached chain nowhere to be seen.

I rushed to his side, leaning down to lay my ear near his chest. I heard him make shallow breaths, alive but in terrible pain. I brushed his wavy bangs out of his face, noticing that they were stuck together, matted with blood. My hands shook as I ran my hands down his arms, legs and neck to make sure nothing else was broken. His legs seemed fine, but his wrist was indeed broken and he had a major cut in his hair.

I grabbed my first aid kit and began to repair him, hoping to get the most painful procedures done first before he awoke. I put his head in my lap, doing my best to seal his cut without getting super glue in his hair. After I was satisfied with that, I examined his wrist. I had no idea what to do; he'd never been hurt enough to break something. I wanted to wrap it, but what if it needed to be set first? What if I only made it worse?

In the end, I decided to wrap it anyway. I grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it at tight as I dared. The area was swollen and horribly bruised, so I put an ice pack on his wrist as a precaution. I then double checked his stomach and back, finding nothing else that needed immediate attention. I lay Fang's head back on my lap and decided to wait for him to wake up.

But Fang wasn't waking up. After an hour, I was beginning to fear my father's return. I called Iggy, not knowing what else to do. He picked up on the first ring, like he had been waiting by the phone the whole time. He probably had.

"El?"

"Iggy!"

"How is Fang?"

"He isn't waking up, Iggy. He broke his wrist, but I'm not sure how bad it is. His legs and arms are alright, and I sealed a cut on his head, but I think he got a concussion. He has been sleeping this whole time. I'm not sure what to do. I am terrified."

"Ella, deep breaths. Do you need me over there?"

I considered it. I truly did. Iggy had never been allowed to come to our house, as we feared what would happen if my father came home unexpectedly. He knew the way there, but he had only dared to walk me home a couple of times. I did not blame him. But I needed help from someone. If Fang's head was seriously injured, he needed immediate medical attention.

Though I still didn't like the thought of Iggy coming over, my fear outweighing my need for comfort. I thought hard. Fang was toned, but not bulky. Surely, I could carry him, couldn't I? No, Iggy's house was two miles from here.

But Max's house was only a couple of blocks...

"Iggy, I'm taking him to Max's. Meet me there."

"You got it, El. Good luck."

After I hung up, I ran into my room, filling an old backpack with supplies. I grabbed my medical emergency kit, a secret stash of money I had been saving up, and other things I was afraid I would need. I slung it on my back, returning to Fang's room. Fang, unfortunately, hadn't woken up, as I had hoped he would. I put Fang's arm around my shoulder and grunted, standing up.

_This may be harder than I thought. _

I was able to get him up, his body leaning heavily against mine. After I took a few steps, he leaned to one side, almost collapsing to the ground. I caught him, accidentally stepping on a picture, shattering the glass. I winced as a piece of glass went through my thin soled shoe and into my foot, making me cry out quietly. I ignored the pain and got Fang up, leaning him on my shoulder once again.

Going down the stairs was very tricky, but I managed. Once I was out the door, I knew I would never make it to Max's. Fang was a head taller and probably fifty pounds heavier than me. I decided to call Max for help.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Ella? Hey. What's hangin?"

"Are you busy currently?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I need your help."

"Shoot."

"Fang has passed out and I cannot carry him to your home. I cannot leave him home, as I fear he has acquireda concussion. I need help carrying him."

"What?! Good Gandhi-where are you?"

"Just outside my house, on Beck lane."

"Hold on, Ella. I'll be right there!"

I smiled, relief flooding through me. Fang would be okay. Max was coming.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

"I'll be right back!" I hollered, throwing the front door open and charging down the street. My feet slapped loudly against the tarmac as I sprinted, my hair bouncing behind me. I made two turns, both right, on my way to Ella and Fang.

I knew why Fang was hurt. Part of me was afraid to see what had happened to him, but most of me was focused on making sure he was okay. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, the scenery blurring around me.

Then I saw them. Ella was sitting on the sidewalk, Fang's head in her lap. She was stroking his hair in an effort to comfort him, no doubt. When she saw me, her shoulders relaxed and she smiled weakly at me. I thunked next to Fang, looking over him.

It was gruesome. Bruises colored his face and arms, peeking out form his sleeves and collar. His hair was clumped with blood, though I could see no injury in his tangle of black locks. There were dark circles around his eyes and I couldn't tell if they were bruises or lack of sleep. His writs was swollen and bandaged, the skin around it black and red.

"Gosh," I breathed, totally in awe.

"Okay, let's do this. I'll take his arms and you take his legs, yeah?" Ella nodded, determined. Then we carried him. It was not easy to do, either. Fang wasn't overweight, but he had enough muscle on him to make him heavier than me. I tried to readjust my hold on him, doing my best not to move his head around too much.

When we were finally close we heard footsteps around the corner. No one had seen us yet, thank Gandhi, but what would we tell them? What would convince them we hadn't killed or kidnapped the boy in our arms?

Luckily for us, it was a blind kid who happened to be looking for us. He ran to where he heard Ella call to him and helped carry Fang inside with me as Ella opened the door for us. We set Fang down on the couch in the living room where we could inspect his injuries. Ella informed us the swelling on Fang's wrist looked a little better, but she was certain it was broken. He had a stain on his pant leg, a small quarter sized patch of blood, but Ella said she would take care of it.

I wanted to make a plan, but Ella was near hysteric. Iggy took her into the other room and rocked her on his lap, talking quietly to her.

Where were the siblings, you ask? It was late enough that the twins had gone to bed, and Nudge was in her room chatting someone's ear off. I went into her room to talk to her, bracing for the worst.

"I've got friends over."

"Ooh, really? Who? That quiet girl, the one you talk to on the phone sometimes? What's her name? Emma, or something? Is she your best friend? Whatcha gonna do? Watch a movie? Can I watch?! I'll be quiet, promise! I won't say a word the entire movie, not even to-" I held up a hand, silencing her.

"I've got a couple friends over right now. It's pretty important. We're doing homework, ok? So just don't bother us. If they aren't gone by ten, you still have to go to bed. Capiche?" I left without letting her respond, heading back down to where Fang was. I kneeled next to his sleeping form, anxiously looking over at his serene face.

"Come on, Fang. You gotta wake up. Ella needs you," I whispered. I timidly reached up and moved his hair off his face, my hand lingering on his cheek.

"I may need you," I admitted, my voice so quiet it barely made a sound. I laid my chin on my arms and watched him, silently observing him. His breathing was slow and deep as compared to the shallow breaths he was taking when I found him.

Iggy and Ella eventually came back, both looking calmer and wait...were they _blushing? _Fang was gonna hear about this. When he woke up. If he woke up.

"He needs to stay here. We can't move him again, what with his injuries, and it's not safe for either of you to go home," I said, my voice firm. I was ready for Ella to protest, but she nodded.

"I'll be sleeping at Iggy's then," she said. I raised an eyebrow as if to say _oh you will, will you? You and what army? _

"Fang has allowed it under...certain conditions. I'm sure he'd agree that we are already imposing on your hospitality." She had me there.

"Fine. I'll call as soon as I know something, promise." Ella smiled at me, her face full of trust.

"I know you will."

**TIME SKIP**

**FANG'S POINT **

(Insert swear words here)

_My head is freaking killing me! Heck, all of me is freaking killing me. What is going on? _

I tried to move, to speak, but all I managed to do was open my eyes and moan pitifully. My limbs felt as heavy as boulders. Very beat up boulders.

I had a faint memory of my father coming into my room, raging mad. Why was he furious, again? I couldn't remember. He threw things. Something hit my hand, then my head and I..._crap. _

I moaned again. This time, however, I heard someone gasp next to me. Then I realized I wasn't in my torn room. And that wasn't Ella. I turned my head a fraction to see Max's worried face peering at me.

"Fang?"

"Max?"

"It's okay, Fang. You're at my house. Ella is at Iggy's. She told me you allowed that."

"What's going on?"

"You don't remember...?"

I shook my head, the action triggering an explosion behind my eyes and I winced at the horrible pain.

"Careful! You passed out. You must have had a concussion. Ella found you and called me. We carried you here and you've been sleeping for hours."

I sighed. This couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, and don't move your hand. Your wrist may be broken."

I stand corrected. I looked at Max who was smiling sadly at me.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up," she admitted softly, not looking at me.

"What, when things are getting interesting? Not a chance." I said, smirking. She responded with a laugh that was mixed with a sob. I realized she had been crying softly in the dark. I lifted a non bandaged hand and held it out to her. She clasped my hand in both of hers and clutched it to her chest.

"It's okay, Max. I'm alright. I'm alright," I whispered. Max, our hands still clasped to her chest, laid her head on the couch I was on. I could smell something sweet, probably her shampoo.

We fell asleep that way, with Max leaning against the couch, holding my hand. Though my head felt fuzzy and hurt like the devil, I fell under with a smile on my face.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ah, that last chapter was a joy to write. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. Sorry I've been slow, things have been hectic. BUT this chapter is a bit longer, so I hope that makes up for it. Have a wonderful day and enjoy!**

**Love,**

** Wise_yet_harmless **

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke with a start. It took a few moments for me to realize that

1) I was at Max's

2) I was hurt

3) Max was still clinging to me

It was a mix of anger over the fact that I had _freaking passed out_, weakness over my assumed concussion and comfort from Max. I was sure she needed the comfort more than I did, but it still helped. It reminded me that I wasn't alone. What can I say? I'm human.

The sun was barely peeking out from the mountains, lighting the room enough for me to see Max's sleeping face inches from my own. She had lost her protectiveness, her anger and her nervousness. She was completely at ease, here next to me. I tried not to look into it much. She was just asleep.

And asleep she stayed. I assumed it was probably seven when I awoke, what with the sun position and all. But I lay there for what, half an hour? She was still not waking up. I tried not to move and disturb her, but I felt uneasy in a place I had only been to once. I took deep, calming breaths and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I couldn't take it any longer. Anticipation was making my skin crawl and I knew someone would be awake soon. I wasn't sure where Max's mother was, but I was sure she wouldn't be happy. I squeezed the hand Max was holding, shaking my arm lightly. Max groaned in response, shifting. She blinked her eyes at me before gasping at the sight of my face so close to hers. She leaned away and sighed, using one of her hands to rub her eyes. The other held onto mine, our hands positioned in her lap near the floor. I grinned at her tired, cranky expression.

"Hey sunshine."

"Shut up. What time is it?"

"Not sure."

"Too early," Max complained, resting her head back on the couch near me. I laughed softly in her hair and saw her grin back sleepily.

"You feelin' better?"

"Head hurts. Wrist hurts."

"I'll go get some aspirin," Max volunteered, gracefully dropping my hand and standing, her footsteps silent. She came back moments later with a glass of water and two red pills. She helped me gingerly sit up to take them, my head spinning with the effort. When I laid back down, Max put her hand onto both of our foreheads.

"You don't have a fever, but you probably got a concussion. You may need to see a doctor," Max said, biting her lip while she thought.

"I can't. They'll ask questions." Max's eyes flashed with barely contained fury.

"So let them ask questions," she challenged, not looking at me.

"It's complicated."

"No it's not. You tell them, they lock him up."

"Then where would we go? Ella and I could be separated."

"You'd be safe! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not as much as Ella."

Max turned to me, her eyes full of sadness.

"But you can't do this anymore, Fang. Look at yourself! You're falling apart at the seems! You say you're doing this for Ella, but how can you protect her like this? There's only so much you can do," she protested, gripping my arm. I closed my eyes, masking my emotions. I hated when people told me my limits; no matter how real they were.

"I know," was all I said. "I know."

There was a silence. It was a silence I knew would come. She pitied me, and I hated that. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't really help, and she knew it. It was a thick silence. So thick I wanted to speak just to break it. But I didn't. I couldn't say everything would be fine, because it wouldn't. I couldn't say I had a plan, because I didn't.

"Fang?" _Oh no, here it comes. The apologies and all that crap. _

"Yeah?"

"If you really care for Ella, you'll get both of you out of there. By letting yourself get beaten, she must feel as broken as you do. You're letting her feel that pain." I snapped my eyes open, staring at her. She looked almost sorry to say what she had, but fiercely determined. What she said was true, and she knew it. I shut my eyes again, not responding. I was furious she was accusing me, but I knew it was the truth. I just had to lay there and take it. After a few moments, the sound of a door opening startled me.

In walked a tall, elegant blonde woman with a business suit , a couple suitcases and a large bag on her shoulder. She looked stern, raising an eyebrow at Max and I. _Crap crap crap. That must be Anne, Max's adoptive mother. She's going to freaking kill us. She must think I'm a delinquent or a drug dealer or something-_

"Hey Anne, this is Fang. Fang, this is Anne. How was your flight?" Max asked conversationally, like having a strange boy on the couch was totally normal. Anne shrugged, looking bored.

"Some guy kept trying to flirt with me. He was at least ten years older than me. It was pretty annoying, but whatever. Are the kids still asleep?"

"Yeah. They should be up soon, though."

"Tell them to be quiet, yeah? I have jet lag and need a nap."

"Sure thing." With that, the blonde woman went down the hall to where I assumed was her bedroom, closing her door behind her. Max turned back to me, shrugging helplessly.

"What just happened?"

"Anne came home."

"I got that part."

"Anne...doesn't really _care _about what we do. She...she never really has. As long as we don't interrupt her naps, obviously," Max said, keeping her voice nonchalant. I doubted that was the end of the story, but I doubted Max would indulge me.

"Okay then."

"Yup! We should call Ella, huh? Let her know you're awake and speaking full sentences."

"Alright."

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I gasped, sitting up. Iggy sat up as well, his sightless eyes conveying his confusion. Only then did I realize what was going on. We had fallen asleep. _Together. _We had been watching movies on Iggy's couch and I remembered laying my head on his shoulder just for a moment...then nothing. Apparently, we had fallen asleep leaning on each other. I had fallen asleep on Iggy's shoulder quite a few times, but never for an _entire night. _Fang was not going to be happy when he found out.

My phone was ringing, the noise loud in the otherwise silent house. I fished it out of my bag and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ella?"

"Hi Max."

"Hey. Fang is doing loads better. He probably did get a concussion and shouldn't be moved. The swelling on his wrist has gone down, but it still looks-sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I need to see it. Fang-no, of course not-come on! Ugh. Well, I can't actually _examine _it, but I'm pretty sure it's not broken. But definitely badly sprained. It's gonna be a doozy, but he'll be alright. When y'all are able to, come over so we can make a plan. You good with that?" Iggy nodded at me, having heard the entire conversation.

"Yes, of course, we'll be over shortly. May I speak with him a moment?"

"Oh! Sure! Here he is." I heard a rustling as she transferred the phone, then my brother's signature grunt of greeting.

"Are you okay?"

"Could be better."

"Do you need me right now?"

"No, I'm fine. You?" My cheeks burned as I thought of what Fang would do if he found out we had slept together, in a sense. I decided to save it for later.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I'm going to freshen up a bit before coming over. Is that alright?"

"Sure thing. Tell Iggy to keep his hands off, alright?" Iggy snickered, immediately wrapping his arms around me and leaning my head against his chest in retaliation.

"Of course. See you soon?"

"See ya."

I hung up, relaxing into Iggy's embrace. He rubbed his thumbs agaisnt my upper arms silently.

"What now?"

"Now we get ready to head to Max's. Fang may need you and I."

"Cool. Stuff's in the guest closet, like always."

After I had gotten permission to spend the night at Iggy's for the first time, I decided to keep a small overnight bag of necessities just in case. It had pj's, a clean pair of normal clothes, shoes, toiletries and a little bit of money. I didn't want Iggy to think I planned to intrude often, but he was very supportive of the idea and insisted I leave the bag at his home. I slipped on fresh clothing, grateful I had it and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

When I was finally ready to go, I wandered into the kitchen to find Iggy leaning against the counter, his brow set in concentration as he listened to my footsteps.

"Want some coffee?" he asked, gesturing to the black liquid heating up behind him. I tried not to indulge in the caffeinated beverage in fear I would become addicted to it, but it smelled delightful and I figured I could use the help staying awake today.

"Yes please," I said enthusiastically. Iggy nodded, turning to pour the aromatic drink into two mugs and handing one in my general direction. I took the cup gratefully and sipped the steaming coffee. It tasted wonderfully, waking my senses and mind. Iggy never drank anything but black coffee, insisting all other types were 'sissy'.

Once our mugs were drained, we left Iggy's home and headed outside, hand in hand. Iggy probably didn't need the direction, but I liked to think he enjoyed it. We walked in almost silence; Iggy used all his working senses to create an environment around him while I directed us towards our destination. It was almost eight in the morning, so we did not come across many people. It was a peaceful, warm morning that lifted my spirits. After a few minutes, I looked up and smiled.

"Iggy, the sun is barely peeking above the mountains. The sky looks almost pink, with a little bit of orange in it on the far side of the horizon. In the middle of the sky right above us is the purest blue, and the sky near the sun is brilliantly white. The clouds are small and thin, like trials of smoke. The birds have not taken flight, so the sky is completely unblemished. It looks like a painting, but even if it was you could not hear the birds chirping or feel the breeze. Isn't it lovely?"

Iggy grinned at me, squeezing my hand. Iggy often resented his loss of sight, but having remembered color, loved it when I would describe things to him. He often told me I said it in a way that wasn't bragging to him, just explaining, so he liked it better.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, listening to the birds and the runners that passed us. When we finally arrived at Max's, I stopped, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I was happy Fang seemed alright, but I knew the day after he got hurt was always the worst. The bruises were always the darkest, the cuts always the deepest.

I steeled my nerves and knocked lightly on Max's front door. She opened it a few moments later, putting a finger to her lips before waving us inside. At first I assumed Fang had fallen asleep, but as I entered I saw him, eyes open, smiling at me. I pulled Iggy to where Fang was lying and knelt next to him.

"Hey there," I said quietly.

"Hey Ella," Fang said back.

"So you didn't break your wrist? That's what Max said."

Fang lifted his wrists for me to inspect. The swelling was incredibly better, almost normal now. I carefully unwrapped his wrists, doing my best not to move the joint. When his wrist was bare, I turned to the sightless boy next to me.

"Iggy? Will you check?" Iggy nodded, holding out his hands. I put Fang's wrist in his hands and he brushed his fingers along the appendage, his face set in hard concentration. Iggy pushed down at a certain place, causing Fang to scowl slightly from the pain.

"Sorry man," Iggy said, explaining, "I just had to check. It isn't broken. At least, as far as I can tell. Probably sprained, maybe a torn muscle or ligament or whatever. But you'll heal."

"Thanks man," Fang said. Iggy nodded, putting Fang's arm back on his stomach.

"That's relieving. But what about his head?" Max asked from behind, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's brain inflammation. I wouldn't be able to tell. I mean, I could check to see if he fractured his skull or something, but I doubt he'd be awake right now if he had. Plus, there would be a lot more blood." Iggy shrugged, thinking out loud.

"What do you think, Fang? Are you feeling better?" I asked him. He considered this a moment, his eyes unfocused and distant.

"Here, Ella. Help me stand up and we'll see." I stood, pulling him slowly into a sitting position. He then put an arm around my shoulders and we stood slowly, making it almost all the way before he stumbled, his knees buckling. Iggy and I caught him and set him back down on the couch, his eyes shut tight.

"Are you alright?" Max asked, her voice concerned.

"Dizzy," he explained.

"Maybe you have low blood sugar! I'll go grab some juice or something," Max said, quickly leaving the room. She came back a few moments later with chocolate milk in a big glass.

"Sorry...that's the only thing we had," she explained. My lips twisted into a smile, knowing Fang secretly _loved _chocolate milk. He wouldn't ever admit it, of course. But he nodded, drinking the rich liquid.

"Well? What're we gonna do if he can't get up?" Iggy asked, impatient.

"He's welcome here, if that's okay," Max volunteered, shrugging. "If he can't safely get up, why should we try? Ella, you can stay too, if ya wanna. We have room."

"No."

Max turned to look at Fang, her face a tad confused.

"Well, okay then..."

There was an awkward silence before I spoke to break it.

"Thank you, Max, but I think we've imposed on your family long enough. Your mother probably wouldn't allow him to stay very much longer, and he seems to be healing enough to leave soon."

"Oh, alright. But you guys can crash here if you ever need it, kay? Anne doesn't care, trust me," Max explained, her eyes meeting Fang's. He nodded, satisfying her. Fang then stood up on his own, slowly. We all froze, watching him (or, in Iggy's case, listening), ready to catch him if he fell. But he stayed up, taking a few cautious steps.

"There ya go," he said, turning back to us, "I'm fine."

Max shook her head, throwing up her hands. "Whatever."

Fang smirked at her, grabbing the gauze and re-wrapping his wrist. When he finished he wiggled his fingers, testing them. He motioned for us to get going, strangely avoiding Max's eyes. We made our way to the door, Iggy following silently behind me, holding on to my sleeve for guidance.

"Thank you very much, Max. We would have been in bad shape if not for your hospitality," I said. Max nodded.

"I'll be keeping tabs on y'all, alright?"

"Very well. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I walked quickly to catch up with Fang, standing in front of him to halt him.

"What is going on Fang? That was unusually cold of you. She deserved a thanks, let alone your attention," I scolded. It was unlike Fang to be rude, especially to Max. Fang looked from Iggy to me and back, considering what to say.

"She cares too much, Ella."

"Too much?" Iggy asked, interrupting. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Nothing. I just don't like it," said Fang, turning away from us and walking on. I knew Fang better than I knew anyone. The way Fang said that, the way he pursed his lips, the very slight coloring of his cheeks...

No, Fang wasn't worried about Max caring too much.

_He's afraid he cares too much._


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, guys. I have an actual announcement, believe it or not. I have been, as of late, not receiving hardly ANY reviews. It makes it very hard to be motivated to write when no one seems to be reading it. With my finals coming up, I've decided to put this story on hold unless I know people actually want to read it what I am writing.**

**With that said, I am asking for TEN reviews before I make the chapter after this. It only takes a few seconds to leave a sentence or two, so I hope you'll help in supporting me. **

**Thanks! Love you!**

**-Wise_yet_harmless**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Crash._

_Bang._

_"Who d'ya think you are? Huh?"_

_Slap._

_"Think you're better than me? Than anyone?"_

_Pop._

_Crash._

_"You are nothing, do you understand me? Nothing."_

My eyes snapped open, my lungs taking in a gasp of fresh breath. Sweat beaded my forehead while my arms and hands shook. I slowly looked about my room, finding it a mess. I could deal with a mess. I couldn't deal with it being shared. Not with him. I clenched my fists, letting my face go red with rage. I could feel my adrenaline course through me, making it hard to concentrate.

_You let him do it. You were defenseless, a coward. What would have happened if you had died, you idiot? Who would watch Ella? Who would take care of her? Who would save her? No one. That's your job, stupid. That's YOUR freaking job. _

Had I been hurt? You bet I had. I had little memory of what happened, fragments haunting me in my dreams. My father had been enraged, veins on his face popping out. He was high, or drunk, or both. He had never entered my room. That was the one place. I suppose it was because I never hid there; I always came out to meet him if he was yelling for me.

But he came in. I don't remember what happened, just remembered the pain and the noise, loud and crashing in on me. Then it was all black and fuzzy, ending with my crumpled body lying on a soft couch at Max's. I still remembered the way she looked at me, her eyes wide with a concern she had tried to conceal. But her frantic gestures, her frizzled hair, even her shiny tears had given away just how terrified she had been.

What was up with that, anyway? Did she think I wasn't strong enough to handle my life? Did she think I was weak? Some whiny, pampered, know-it-all? She couldn't, could she? She couldn't possibly believe I was taking it because I couldn't handle it. She couldn't.

Wait a sec. Why does it matter? What should I care what she thinks? I've had to deal with much worse. It didn't usually bother me, but the kids thought I was damaged goods. Iggy told me he had overheard some conversations. Some thought I was mute, others thought I wasn't smart enough to speak full sentences. Some thought I was gothic or emo or delusional, hiding from the world. They all seemed to think there was something seriously wrong with me.

I thought the gossip was ridiculous and a little funny. It didn't matter what other people thought-they'd never know the truth, so they had to assume something, right? They had to come up with their own idea of who or what I was. That's how high schoolers are, I guess.

But when it came to Max, it bothered me that she would think I was looking for pity, which I wasn't_. I didn't ask for her help either, but look where that got me. _If she thought I was a sissy, there was probably nothing I could do about it. I groaned, slapping my palms to my forehead.

"Who. Freaking. Cares?" I asked myself quietly, running my hands through my hair. If she decides I'm a good for nothing wanna be, then fine. I didn't care. Ella would probably miss her, but I wouldn't. So she had helped me out. I owed her, huge. I knew that. But that was it.

Right?

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Anne seemed to be making a deliberate attempt to avoid me. She hadn't spoken a word to me in days. Not that she was a chatter box, but she usually complained about something when she came home from work. It was starting to weird me out. I thought maybe she just wanted to give me some space after little 'announcement', but I wasn't sure. It was starting to annoy me. That and freaking Gazzy-

_BOOM!_

-had discovered how to make a stink bomb.

"What was that?!" I yelled, launching myself up the stairs to Gazzy's bedroom. About fiv feet from the door, I halted, gagging at the horrible smell. I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve and walked in, my eyes watering slightly. In the middle of the room stood Gazzy, his face covered in a fine layer of soot, his blonde hair now a couple shades darker. His clothes were also covered in black filth, along with the carpet around him.

"Oh…hi Max…"

"What. Did. You. Do." I asked, my voice like steel. Gazzy looked around nervously, pacing slightly.

"See, I was just playin' around, no big deal, and the thing I was playin' with…sorta maybe blew up. It was an accident, I swear!"

"You were making another bomb!"

"Stink bomb. It's hardly even a _bomb. _More like a baby bomb. The black stuff is just the burnt insides where the gross smelling stuff is-"

"Gaz! You can't make freaking bombs! Baby or otherwise! _Now march your butt to the bathroom to clean up!"_ Gaz did as was told, shuffling out with his head bowed. By this time Nudge and Angel were coming around the corner, making faces and sniffing.

"Oh my- what _was _that?" Nudge asked, covering his face with a pillow she was carrying.

"Gazzy built a stink bomb, huh Max. It misfired, huh." Angel guessed, using her creepy intuitions skills.

"Yup. Here, let's go outside. Anne's not home right now, so let's go somewhere. Go outside and wait for me and Gaz." Nudge was about to mouth off when Angel grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

I attempted to clean the mess in Gaz's room, walking out twice for fresh air. I got most of the black out of the carpet with a wet rage before Gaz returned in fresh clothes. He had red marks on his cheeks and forehead and his hands were red.

"Gaz, did it burn you?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a little. I was looking down at it when it went off. I was lucky nothing hit my eyes, I guess," he said, shrugging. He looked incredibly ashamed, not happy with how his bomb turned out and I knew Gaz really hated when I was mad with him. There were shiny tears in his big blue eyes and he sniffed, wincing slightly when a salty tear ran over his burned cheek.

I sat on my knees and held out my arms. Gaz walked into them, sniffing into my shoulder. Gaz tried so hard and was so brave. He was Angel's knight in shining armor, the man of the house. He must have felt isolated in a house full of women, most of whom paid him little attention. He was a elementary school kid who could make bombs with (almost) perfect accuracy, for Heaven's sake!

"I'm sorry, Max. Sorry I made a mess and made the house smell bad."

"It's okay, hon. I'm just glad you're safe. Just no more bombs in the house, ya?"

"Okay."

We walked out to meet the girls, Angel immediately linking her arm with his while Nudge peppered him with questions. We piled into my car and went to the neighborhood park. Nudge walked around the nearby field, chatting on the phone while the younger kids played on the playground together. It was nice to see Gaz smile even though it must hurt like heck. Angel seemed especially aware of his needs and talked gently with him while they ran around.

I wished it could always be like this. Me and my family, all safe and happy.

**TIME SKIP**

Of course, then I had to go back to school the next day. It was near the end of the year, so either the teacher was gearing up for a final, or leveling out for vacation, depending on what class it was. I spent the morning cramming and napping, sometimes simultaneously. When I got to Health, I plopped next to Fang, ready spend the period doing practically nothing. The teacher counted our project as the final and had given us only trivial assignments since.

"What's up little duck?" I asked Fang, grinning. He shrugged, not looking at me. Odd.

"You alright?" Fang, again said nothing. He just nodded. Then, to my shock, he pulled out a novel and began to read. He offered no explanation, just continued to read. When the teacher told the class to spend the period however we chose, Fang didn't look up from his book.

He ignored me.

The entire period.

When class was about to end, Fang packed up his things and stood quickly, silently moving out of the classroom without a word. I followed close behind, confused.

"You _sure _you're okay…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yup," he replied curtly, no emotion involved. Now he was just pissing me off. It's not like he had been laying on my couch a few days ago. Not like I had seen him at his very worst or anything…wait.

"You sure don't seem okay. Are you hurt or something? Do you want me to get-"

"No! Believe it or not, I can handle myself. I'm not a little kid, _Maximum."_

Excuse me?

I grabbed Fang's shoulder, turning him to face me.

"No. If you were a little kid, you'd be dead by now. Gosh, Fang what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing. I just want to be alone."

"That's not what you said a couple days ago."

"Yeah, well, this is what I'm saying now." With that, Fang yanked his shoulder out of my grasp and turned away, back down the hall. I watched his black clad figure go until I couldn't see him anymore.

I stood there, scowling. _What just happened?_

Something was up.

And Fang hated me for it.

**ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I met with Fang at Iggy's after school, doing homework with him while Iggy made a snack. I could hear the sound of silverware and pots being knocked together, as well as Iggy whistling.

"Fang, I was thinking we should invite Max for dinner," I thought aloud. Fang didn't look up, but I knew he was listening. He always listened.

"Iggy and I were speaking today, and he thinks we should do something 'civilized' with Max, as we haven't done anything particularly…normal with her. What do you think?" I waited a moment, but Fang said nothing.

"Fang?"

"No, Ella."

"Well, perhaps we could see a movie, or just have a get together here-"

"No."

I froze, looking at my brother's bent head, his dark hair covering his face. Fang was hardly, no, _never _cold to me. He was often stressed or worried, but he was never impolite. I couldn't imagine what would make him this way.

"Fang, are you alright? You seem-"

"I'm fine, okay?"

Just then, Iggy came in holding a platter of steaming muffins. He set the plate on the table, seating himself on the end of the table. Fang stood abruptly, almost knocking his chair over.

"What's up, dude?"

"I'll be back." With that, Fang silently left the house without a word.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked, his eyes directed to mine.

"I-I am not sure."

"Huh. Maybe it's his _time of the month. _He'll get over whatever it is, I'm sure. Here, have a muffin," Iggy said decisively. I chewed the delicious pastry, trying to understand what was going on with my dear brother. I just couldn't think of something that would agitate him so much. He was such a calm, kind person…

"El."

"I'm sorry. The muffins are delicious, Iggy. Did you-"

"El."

"Yes?"

"Fang'll be fine, ya hear? He just has a lot goin' on, I guess."

"I don't know Iggy. He's never acted this way before."

"Do you want to go find him?"

I did. I really did. I wanted to make him come back and explain his behavior. But I couldn't, not really. My brother could really act any way he pleased, and perhaps there was a valid reason behind his disappearance. I just wish he would talk to me.

"No, no. That's okay."

"Alright. In the meantime, tell me just how beautiful my muffins are," he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at me. I laughed at his silly expression, knowing he was acting out just to cheer me up.

"They're the most gorgeous muffins I have ever seen."

"I knew it! And they don't taste bad either."

"No, they're lovely."

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

I shoved my hands into my pockets, staring at the ground as I walked along the street. I was being an idiot. I lashed out at Ella, which also made me a jerk. I continued along the street, not keeping track of where I was going. I needed to apologize to my sister and grow up.

Then again, if Max freaking babied me again I'd lose it. She obviously I was some sissy who couldn't handle anything. If I saw that pity and concern in her eyes again…it wouldn't be pretty. I hated it.

Just then, I turned the corner right in front of a car.

I saw headlights and the driver honked, swerving away from me to avoid hitting me. They succeeded; the side of their truck inches from me. I looked into the window of the truck to see a shocked and seriously peeved Max peering at me. Her eyes only widened when she realized it was me.

_You can't be freaking serious._

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I turned away from her, walking back the way I came. She followed me, passing me a few yards before stopping and jumping out of her truck. Even in the low light, I could see the light shining off her hair and infuriated eyes. She marched right up to me, shoving me.

"What was that, huh?! You tryin' to get yourself killed?! I don't care if you're pissed at me, you don't just _walk away! _What's going through your thick head?! Anything?!"

That did it. It was one thing to pity me, but calling me out like that was too much. I shoved Max back, hard. Max was close and hadn't been expecting it, causing her to stumble and hit the ground, landing on her back with an _oof. _I closed my eyes, letting the words spill out of me before I could change my mind.

"What's going through my (swear word) head is that you're driving me crazy! I'm not a baby, and you're not my mother! I can handle this without you, okay?! I don't need you. Got it? I don't even _want you around!" _

Then I did the stupidest thing I could have done: I looked at her. Max was sitting on the ground, her hair frazzled from her fall. Her eyes were wide and full of tears, her mouth parted just slightly. As one shiny tear rolled down her cheek, her crumpled face turned red with rage. She got up quickly and stood very close to me, another tear rolling her cheek. With hate dripping from in her voice, she whispered to me.

"You're no better than your father right now. So congratu-freaking-lations."

Then she left, turning to let me see the scuffs and dirt now covering her back. She got into her truck and drove away, never looking back. Only after she had disappeared did her words sink in.

My blood iced over instantly. _You're no better than your father…_

I had hit Max. Hit her, like actually took my anger out on her.

Like my father.

I sunk to my knees, my limbs completely numb.

_"I'm so sorry, Ma! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-I didn't! I'll be good, I promise! I'll be good, I'll be good!"_

I had lied. I was just as bad. No, worse. I was worse than the devil himself. I was the devil. I looked at my hands, shaking. I was a monster.

No. No no no no . I ran, going the way Max had gone, my feet slapping the sidewalk loudly. I ran the way to her house, hoping I knew the way. This couldn't happen. I couldn't be like him. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I could fix this, I had to fix this. I couldn't go on knowing I had done that. I had to fix it. I couldn't be like him. I would never be like him.

Right?

**Cliffhanger! I've got big things planned for the next chapter, SO REVIEW and I'll get it to you ASAP.**

**Thanks! **


	22. Chapter 21

**So…. I was NOT expecting the responses to come in so quickly. We had over ten reviews in less than 24 hours. Wow.**

**THHHAAANK YOU**

**Keep it up! I'm glad you all enjoy it so much! BTW, if y'all have any questions, put it in a review and I'll answer them for ya at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Love you,**

**Wise_yet_harmless**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

_You're just like your father…_

No. It wasn't true. I was different, I was-

_Just like._

My breaths came in quick, short bursts that sounded like gasps. My chest ached, but I wasn't sure if it was from the running or not. I kept a fast pace, the strings on my jacket whipping around, my hair bouncing around my eyes. Though my lungs burned I didn't stop or slow down once.

I had to find Max.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Alright, guys, go inside. Here are my keys. I'll be right there, okay? I just need a sec."

My siblings obeyed, snatching the keys from me and running inside. They were all excited to start a movie Nudged had borrowed, so I knew they wouldn't mind my absence.

I opened the glove box in my truck, pulling out the extra pocketknife I stashed there. I pulled out my other knife from my pocket and exited the car. I took a few steps toward the pine trees in our front lawn, opening both knives.

I raise the larger of the two, aiming carefully. With a grunt, I chucked the knife towards the tree closest to me. The knife landed at an upward angle, sinking into the bark an inch or two.

I then threw the other knife at a tree a few feet farther from the first. I threw it too hard and missed, the knife hitting at the wrong angle and clattering to the ground. I grabbed both knives and started over.

Breathe, aim, chuck.

Breathe, aim, chuck.

Aim, chuck.

Chuck.

Chuck.

I let out a frustrated growl when I missed for the third time in a row, throwing a knife to my feet in retaliation. The sharp weapon pierced the ground not an inch from my shoe.

I walked over and grabbed my other knife from where it lay. I faced the large pine in front of me a moment before thrusting both knives deeply into the bark with a grunt. I yanked them out and repeated the process three or four times. Once I was satisfied, I put both knives away.

I paced underneath the victimized trees, fuming. Fang had been a jerk, for sure. He had freaking _hit _me.

_You two have fought each other before. He hit you then, _my conscious reminded me.

_That was different. That time we agreed to. That was different, right? _

It hadn't really hurt. I skidded a little, sure, but that only meant I'd have a couple bruises. The emotional blow was far worse.

I huffed, kicking at a bush. I had been just as bad. I was the one who called him that… But I felt it was justified. Was it? Was it too far? I had no idea. I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times, confused.

Just then, I heard a tapping sound, quiet and distant. I pulled out a knife, opening it. I was too on edge and paranoid. The sound got louder and closer, turning from small tapping noises to...footsteps? The steps slowed down a little, getting close. With the trees and curve of the road, I couldn't see who it was. They were panting from their run, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet neighborhood.

Fang came around the corner, shocking me. I tried my best not to show it, rolling my eyes and giving off an indifferent aura. On the inside I was panicking, wondering why on earth he was here. He only looked back at me, his eyes wider than usual, his body frozen.

I ignored him, pulling out my other knife and going back to my dangerous game. After a few minutes of silence and Fang's breathing, I broke the silence in between throws with what I hoped was a bored sounding voice.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Max."

I kept my eyes trained on my targets, waiting for him to continue. I threw especially hard, my pocketknives making little swishing noises when I threw them.

"Max, look at me." My eyes flicked over him, his hand partially outstretched. His black hair was tousled, hanging in his eyes. His pale cheeks had a tint of pink to them, either from running or embarrassment.

"What," I demanded, scowling.

"I'm sorry." This caught me off guard. I was ready for some excuses or something. A stutter or two, at least. As soon as I thought that I sighed, letting my shoulders drop. I was being harsh, making me a hypocrite.

"I didn't mean it," Fang said, his eyes flitting around. "I just...exploded. It was stupid."

"No, Fang, you have every right to be mad. I shouldn't have said what I did either," I confessed, gripping the handle of my knife tightly. I didn't like apologizing and I didn't want to talk about my feelings, but here I was. It needed to be said, and I knew that. That doesn't mean I liked it.

Fang laughed, the sound very different then the laughter I heard him show before.

"No, it's obvious you were right," he said, his dark eyes full of an amused self hate. _My words hurt him a lot more than I thought. _

"Fang, if you believed me, you're a bigger idiot than I thought. You can't really believe that." When he said nothing in return, I assumed the worst. "You do believe that."

Fang looked down at his hands, his palms facing him. He looked hesitant to respond, his actions emphasizing just how much I had hurt him. _Crap. _

I stuffed my weapons in my pocket, reaching for Fang's hands. I turned them over, clasping them. I did my best to get the words out, not wanting to sound mushy or anything.

"Fang...you're not, never will and never could be like him. I was stupid to shove you but I was even stupider to say that. Acting out like that makes you a fool. Believing what I said though...that just makes us both wrong."

Fang nodded, his mouth twisted with emotion. He tried to give me his signature smirk, but it just looked like a grimace. I laughed, holding out my arms.

"It's okay Fang, it's okay." Fang held onto my tightly, like I was his anchor. I could have been. His face was buried in my shoulder, his hair tickling my face. I put one hand in his hair, my fingers getting lost in the tangle of his black waves.

"I got you. I got you," I whispered to him, hoping to calm him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice muffled in my shoulder.

"For what? I can handle a couple bruises, hon, I'm not-"

"I'm weak."

Wait, huh? What did he-

Wait.

_I'm not a baby, and you're not my mother! I can handle this without you, okay?! I don't need you. Got it? I don't even want you around!_

Is that what he was mad about?

Really?

"Fang, don't tell me that's what this is all about," I said, my voice curious. He, of course, said nothing, conforming I was right. I sighed.

"I have never seen you as weak. Most people couldn't handle what you do, dude. I'm not kidding. I respect you for keeping your sanity and for keeping Ella safe. You're not weak, you're human." Fang didn't respond, just stayed there in my embrace. I held his for what seemed like forever, the sky darkening. Fang would never admit it, but I was guessing he didn't get a lot of physical contact in a good way. Ella often put her hand on his arm while they spoke, but I had never seen them hug or anything. So I was happy to be able to offer him some comfort, even if only for a moment.

Then Fang's phone rang. He stepped back, his face back to the calm demeanor he usually had. He pulled the phone and answered it without a sound. I could hear Ella's voice on the other end, the sound oddly electronic sounding.

"Fang?"

Fang grunted, meaning _yes?_

"Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I was just worried because you never returned and you left so suddenly..."

"I know. I'll be back home soon and I'll explain."

"Alright."

Fang hung up, looking back at me. I crossed my arms, looking at him with an eyebrow raised playfully.

"Did little Fangles leave without telling mommy where he was going?"

"Shut up," Fang said, his signature smirk back for real this time. I motioned to my truck.

"Wanna lift?"

"Yes ma'am."

I ran inside to grab my keys from the kids and then piled in the car with Fang. There was silence between us as I drove to Iggy's, where I guessed they were staying. When I pulled up, Fang looked at me, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Before I could process it, Fang leaned over and brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Thanks," he whispered near my ear before leaving the truck without a backward glance.

I sat there, dumbstruck.

_Wowza._


	23. Chapter 22

**Me: Tell the nice people who you are.**

**Iggy: I'm Iggy. And I'm annoyed.**

**Me: Why? What's wrong?**

**Iggy: You haven't freaking put ONE chapter in this stupid story from my point of view! Plus, you haven't written ANYTHING in like forever!  
**

**Me: I was just about to, and with my finals and junk-  
**

**Iggy: Oh suuure. Sure you were.**

**Me: I swear, I-**

**Iggy: Obviously she isn't James Paterson, cuz he would have put more of me in here by now. Sheesh.**

**IGGY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I walked home from school, my mind distracted. I thought about Ella and Fang and Max and how complicated everything seemed to be getting.

_Ella was safe, for now._

_Fang was not. Something had to happen. I'd take the guy out myself, but no one will tell me what their floor plan is like. Talk about in-hospitality.  
_

_Max seems trustworthy, but what was with her whole thing with Fang? And why is Fang being all defensive about it?_

Two steps, turn ninety degrees, twenty steps forward.

_When am I going to see Ella again? Will she be distracted by her worry for Fang? _

_Why won't Fang do something about all of this? Is he wimping out? He seems almost content, which makes no freaking sense. _

Three vertical steps, five steps forward to the door.

I entered the house, putting my keys on the front table four steps from the door. I wasn't expecting Fang or Ella tonight, so I headed up to my room. Twelve stair steps, six steps forward, turn ninety degrees and four steps to the bed. I thumped onto the bed, putting my hands behind my head. I must have been scowling because I got a headache behind my useless eyes.

People loved to ask me about being blind, like it was something to envy.

_"How do you use a computer?"_

You don't.

_"Do you read braille?"_

Heck no. With my hypersensitive nerves, I could feel the indents of ink and the depressions of handwriting if the author pushed hard enough. I read a lot slower than before, but I didn't care. I had no intentions of learning braille.

_"How do you do your hair?"_

With a comb.

_"Do you have a cane?"  
_

Yup. I used it only when I was completely new to an area. I could memorize landmarks pretty easily.

_"Since you have heightened senses, you must love listening to music now."_

I hated it. With music blasting, you can't hear what's going on around you. It's like putting a blanket over your face. You can see the pattern of the blanket, but otherwise you were totally _blind. _

That was the nice thing about Ella. She didn't ask me stupid questions about blind. She had always known me blind, so it wasn't a huge deal to her. She didn't try to make my injury okay, but she didn't pity me. She brought back the colors I missed, quietly describing them to me. It was a light in the darkness, warm and brilliant. She wasn't stuck up or preppy, but she was human and real.

Dang, I was so whipped.

I grinned to myself, thinking _heck, who wouldn't be?_

* * *

But there were limitations to being without sight. I didn't know what anyone looked like, for one. I could get a visual like I did with Max, but unless I asked I would never know the color of their hair or eyes. I didn't usually care, but sometimes I got curious.

I also couldn't drive. That really sucked. I am willing to walk just about anywhere, but what if I needed to go out of town for something? What if my good for nothing parents actually want to take me with them one day? I'd be helpless.

Then again, that probably wouldn't happen. My parents only sent cards these days. They said things like _maybe next time _or _not now. _It had really bothered me at first, but then I realized I was fine without them. They were loud and business like; always on a schedule. I was always left to clean messes I couldn't even see. I broke a few mugs that way, actually.

By myself I would always know where everything was. No one could mess with my system and confuse me. It was better and faster that way. The only people I let in my house were Fang and Ella, possibly Max, if she asked nicely.

Max was sure an odd chick. She was obviously pretty tough, judging by the fight she had with Fang (he described it to me when he got back). She was also like, the boss of her house, with her three or four siblings. She had defended Ella more than once, something I'll never be able to pay her back for, but she also protected Fang, sort of. She was the one who brought him back from the fight, and the one who helped carry him to her house and help him out.

I'm starting to think something went on over there. Fang was acting weird every time she came up. His voice would raise just the tiniest bit and he would give really short answers, even for Fang. It was driving me nuts. Like, either he was totally into her or something was going on. Maybe he was just embarrassed since she had to save his trash so much. Then again, she seemed just as needy with him, from what Ella tells me.

I hadn't really heard of Fang liking anyone since...well, ever. He either didn't want to talk about it, or it just didn't happen. I wasn't sure. The only time we talked girls was when I brought up Ella and Fang threatened to smash my face in if I hurt her (I'm not even kidding; the kid is _wacko _protective). Actually, sometimes I asked Fang to describe people to me, girls included. Fang didn't like to do it, but he knew it wasn't fair I couldn't see it myself. He would usually comply, using a low, very quiet voice.

I sighed, turning over on my bed and thinking about what I had to do tonight.

Homework?

_Check._

Clean house?

_Check._

I could try that new recipe for tres leches...

_Focus._

Lawn done?

_Yup._

Gotten the mail?

_Not yet. Should be here by now..._

I got up, making my way out of my room the the front door. I opened it and quickly made my way to my mailbox. I knew the mailbox was tilted about ten degrees to the right, which drove me crazy. It was a white mailbox with a dent on the front bottom edge and a red flag on the right side. I felt to the small lip in the top and opened the mailbox. I carefully put my hand inside, feeling around a bit until I found the small stack of paper on the bottom. I pulled it all out and brought it back inside.

I concentrated, running my fingers along the tops to find out who they were from.

_Ad...don't care._

_Supermarket...don't care. _

_University for the arts...? What's this?_

I opened the letter and felt it, eager to see what it said.

_Dear Iggy,_

_We are happy to inform you we...received your application for our...school. We would also like to ...congratulate you on ...attaining our 'Miller Expo: Most likely to...excel' ...scholarship. If you choose to...accept this honor, we would be happy to...accommodate you. This is a once in a...lifetime ...opportunity for you to get an...education. With your different...handicaps, we would be more than happy to help you adjust with a peer mentor or ...acquaintance for you to help adjust to the campus. We expect to hear from you soon on your...decision to accept or decline your...scholarship._

The rest of the paper was contact information. _Scholarship? What scholarship? _Then it hit me. After my accident, I had to see the counselor at school once a month to see how well I was coping and/or adjusting. To help me "fulfill my potential and find new meaning in my life", the counselor had insisted I apply to colleges and scholarships they had. I did a few just to say I did them, but I had put special care into the one I sent to UFA or University for the Arts. It had a huge program for training chefs and I figured if I went to school, I was going to do what I planned to make my career.

I hadn't, of course, actually expected to get the scholarship, though...

This was great! I could finally, finally get a start on my goal to become a real chef! I had to tell Ella. I ran to the phone and started punching in her number when I realized something.

UFA was an hour away, at least.

I wouldn't be used to it.

I wouldn't be around Ella.

Worst of all, Ella couldn't hide from her dad here.

She wouldn't be safe.

* * *

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I yawned, wanting to lay my head down on my desk. It was a warm afternoon and I was exhausted. It felt like a waste to be cooped up at school on such a nice day, but there was nothing I could do. Pesky laws and such _suggested _I stay in school even if it was horribly boring. The end of the year was coming quick and most teachers were out of lessons or had just given up. I turned over to Fang, who was doodling something in his notebook, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Fang."

He looked at me, saying nothing.

"Will you wake me when its over?"

He smirked, shrugging as if to say _"maybe, if I feel like it."_

I yawned again, laying my head in my arms. My head was dizzy with sleep and my eyes felt heavy. My thoughts went almost blank, shifting into little bubbles of thought, none of them making any particular sense or reason. I could feel myself relax, and I loved the feeling.

Suddenly, something cool and weird tickled my neck and I shivered, sitting straight up. I blinked a couple times, adjusting to the light.

"Huh? Wha-?" I managed sleepily. I rubbed my sleepy face and yawned. Fang smirked at me, looking almost surprised.

"It's over."

"Wha's over? You mean-oh!" I whipped my head around and realized we were alone in the classroom since everyone had already left and gone home. I snatched my things and left with Fang, feeling embarrassed.

"Did I really sleep the whole period?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You didn't wake me up?"

"I did."

"Ten minutes_ after _everyone left!"

Fang just shrugged. We went to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks. I was giving Fang and Ella a ride to my place tonight, since Iggy said he had stuff to do. I had taken a week off work to focus on school work, so it worked out fine. We met up with Ella and Iggy who were speaking quietly and silenced themselves as we got closer. Ella was holding onto Iggy's sleeve and she turned him to face us, thought he looked like he'd rather just be alone with Ella.

"Hello Max. How are you?" Ella asked, breaking the awkward tension.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Fine, thank you. Fang, may I speak with you a moment?" Fang nodded and both he and Ella stepped a few feet away. They often spoke to each other about their dad, so I wasn't surprised. Maybe that was what had gotten to Iggy. He looked a little on edge. We both stood there a minuet, neither of us saying anything to one another. He and I weren't really..._friends_ necessarily, and I didn't want to bother him, but I hated awkward silences.

"So, anything new?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Nothing. I mean, I just got some stuff I have to take care of. Today. Yknow."

"Work stuff?"

"I don't have a job right now."

"Ah."

"...I got a scholarship."

"Wow! That's cool. To where?"

"Just some school."

"You gonna take it?"

"I dunno."

Something was up. He hardly seemed excited.

"Is it a crappy school?"

"No."

"Is it a dumb scholarship?"

"No..."

"Then what's up?"

"None of your business!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. Don't have to get touchy."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh for heaven's sake. Why do people always say that?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? _Try me."_

"Okay, fine. This scholarship is full ride. You know what that means, right? Free. Books, room, food, you name it. To a college that will teach me how to become a chef. A real one, like some weirdo in a big hat and all that. Which is what I wanna do, right? Sounds easy. But I'd be gone for a year in a town that's far and I wouldn't know my way around and I would be _gone _for a _year_ and I just...-"

"You couldn't protect them anymore."

Iggy sighed, a scowl on his face. He had started pacing and ran a had through his hair before hitting a wall with precision. I had only seen him this upset when he fought those jerks in gym. It was really getting to him.

"You're right." He turned to me, looking confused.

"What?"

"You're right. I don't know what that's like. I've never had to choose between my future and my present. But I do know what it's like to want to protect someone. Even if it meant giving up a lot. I know that. And it totally sucks."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I can do."

"No, not really. You are pretty much their biggest supporter, one of few. But school is important, and you'll never get a chance like that again."

Iggy scowled harder, glaring at me.

"But," I added softly, "if you went, I promise I'll look out for them."

Iggy's face softened slightly as he considered this. He nodded in my general direction, accepting my proposal or, at least, considering it.

Maybe we were friends after all. Iggy and I were bonded through a secret neither of us were actually a part of. We were the supporters, the ones came in to try and put Fang and Ella back together. Iggy had done it for years on his own, even through his injury. I was new to the role, new to feeling almost responsible for Fang and Ella. Iggy was not only their friend, he was Ella's _special friend _and the owner of her sanctuary. If Iggy moved away, not only would Fang and Ella need a new place to hide, but they may need more support.

That's right, folks. That would be my responsibility. I'm not saying I wouldn't want to do it or I wouldn't be willing, but it would be difficult. I have siblings, one in particular, who would ask a ton of questions. What would I tell them? The truth? Lie to them? I wasn't sure.

But Fang and Ella's safety meant more to me than a few inconveniences. Of that, I was absolutely sure. I would look out for them, even if meant I had to drag them to my house.

Fang and Ella rejoined us, both of them looking a little distressed.

"What. What's going on?" I asked, curious. "Are ya all right?"

"Absolutely," Ella said sweetly, smiling at me. I wasn't convinced, but I didn't push it.

"Alright, well, we better go. My siblings need a ride soon."

We said our goodbyes to Iggy, Fang and I taking a few steps to give Ella and Iggy a minute.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up or...?"

"Iggy might leave."

"Oh. He told me. Where is it?"

"An hour away."

"Not _so _far. He could visit on the weekends!"

"He can't drive."

"_We _can visit on the weekends!"

"I doubt it."

I sighed, leaning near Fang and looking him earnestly in the eye.

"Fang, darling, when someone is trying to cheer you up, it makes things so much easier if you're actually, know, _cheered up."_

Fang shot me the bird, so I laughed. Of freaking course. The kid was just too darn cool for me. Sheesh. Ella joined us, and we made our way to my truck. Ella sat behind us while Fang sat next to me. When we picked up the kids, Ange sat between Fang and stared quietly at Fang. Nudge and Ella got along pretty well, so they sat together with Gazzy, who got grumpy without his partner in crime. Today, unlike most days, however, Angel wasn't so quiet.

"Hi, I'm Angel," she said, pointing to herself.

"Fang."

"Why is your name Fang? Are you a vampire?"

"Nope."

"That's good, cuz you would die in the sunlight and that wouldn't be good, huh."

"Nope."

"Are you Max's boyfriend?"

I snuck a glance at Fang, smirking. Fang just raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Has Max told you that?"

"No, she said you were an odd boy who she thought was-"

"Alright, Angel, that's enough!" I said, covering her mouth with my hand. Fang smirked at me, raising his eyebrows a bit. My face went red hot, and I glared out to the road. _How embarrassing. He must think I've been blabbing to my little sister about him, which I totally haven't! Curse Angel and her ridiculously good observations skills. _

When we finally pulled up to my driveway, everyone piled out and went inside. I had given my siblings very strict orders to stay upstairs so Ella, Fang and I could have a chat. Nudge had practically ambushed Ella with questions on the way here, so she was satisfied for the time being. When the kids were all happy and gone, my friends and I sat down in the living room where Fang has lay unconscious not long ago.

"So," I said, looking them in the eye seriously, "Iggy might be leaving."

Fang looked a little angry at the thought. Ella just stared glumly at the floor. Fang and I knew how much she cared about him; we also knew it would be difficult for them to be separated.

"S'just a year," Fang reminded us calmly.

"Perhaps. Iggy says depending on what specific program he takes could make his schooling last four years," Ella replied quietly. She was doing her absolute best to stay as emotionless and rational as possible, I could tell.

The more time I spent with these two the more I was able to recognize their emotions even when they hid them. It took practice, but even the slightest change in their features now set me off. Right now I could tell Ella was a little scared and pretty depressed while Fang was annoyed.

"Okay, well, either way. He won't be far, right? We can still call him and everything, plus he'll have breaks and whatnot."

"Of course, Max."

I could tell Ella didn't believe it. I looked at Fang, gesturing him in a way that meant: _do something. _He set his hand on his sister's shoulder, looking at her earnestly.

"Ella. You'll be alright."

The words themselves were inconsequential-in fact, it was probably the worst pep talk I'd ever heard-, but for Ella, it was more than enough. She nodded at Fang, smiling weakly at him.

"Uhm, guys?"

They both looked at me.

"With Iggy leaving and whatnot, y'all are gonna need some place to stay." I put my hand up when Ella opened her mouth protest, effectively keeping her from speaking out.

"Yes, hon, I understand you don't want to be rude, and yada yada ya. Well guess what? My mother, Anne? Doesn't care. Ask Fangles here. He knows. My siblings love you guys, even if Angel acts a little weird around you. We have an extra room for Fang and plenty of extra space in both Nudge's and my room for you, Ella. I don't want to hear your 'buts' cuz you know I'm right. Mkay?"

Ella shrugged, helpless. Fang just nodded.

_Guess that's it, then? I just practically adopted two more. Go me._


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey there! So, in the last chapter I got a few questions about the story. **

**Jason kidd13 asked "are Fang and Max getting together?"**

**Bwahahahaha. What do _you _think, my darling?**

**shiipitlikeFedEx asked "how did Iggy read his letter if he's blind?"**

**It mentions it in the chapter, actually. Due to Iggy's superhuman sensitivity, he can feel the slightly raised ink of the printed words. **

**maximumgirl23306 asked "when will there be more fax?"**

**Don't worry, my precious. There shall be more. I have MAJOR things planned for our favorite feathery couple. I swears it!**

**Have a question? Leave it in a review and I'll be sure to answer it!**

**Love you!**

**wise_yet_harmless**

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Fang? Fang!"

"Huh?" I said, shaking myself out of my thoughts. Ella gave me a puzzled smile, her hand waving in front of my eyes. She lowered it, watching me carefully. _Crap. _I looked away, trying to hide what I was feeling. It didn't work. Ella smiled wider, sitting on my bed next to me and getting comfortable with her legs crossed.

"Something happened, right? You must tell me," she said.

"Nothing happened," I denied. Ella slapped my knee lightly, laughing.

"Fang, you know I can tell."

I sighed in defeat. There was no hiding anything from my sister, her observations were like no other. Max was getting pretty good, but Ella was the master of reading emotions. She could do it with a single glance, putting together your reactions with what she already knew to make an almost spot on prediction as to what was in your head and why.

"It's Max."

"Well?"

I rubbed between my eyebrows, hating to be talking about this.

"What's wrong, Fang?"

_Just get it over with. _

"I hit her."

"You did _what?_"

Ella, who had leaned closer to me, now leaned back, moving away from me, her eyes wide with terror. It reminded me of Max's expression, when she looked up from the concrete...

_Wait. Focus._

"She shoved me, I shoved back. I...I wasn't thinking," I spat out, the words getting caught in my throat. Only then did I realize how it must seem to my sister. She had always looked to me for protection from the violence, and to hear that I had done something she feared so much...

I swallowed. I felt as much shame as I did that night, my hands shaking slightly. I almost expected Ella to leave, or to be angry. I would have felt betrayed, if I were her. Instead, I felt her arms wrap around me, her head on my shoulder like she'd done a thousand times before.

"What happened after that?" she asked in a hushed whisper. I ducked my head, letting my ebony hair cover most of my features.

"She left. I ran to her house. We talked."

"It ended well, didn't it?"

More than she realized. I nodded, knowing if I kept talking, I would spill it all. Ella did that to me. She was one of the only people who could pull it all out of me.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You care for her, don't you? Like, you really have feelings for her. Right?"

"Why do you ask?"

Ella laughed.

"I've never seen you act this way around _anyone _before. It seems like the only explanation."

"And if I did?"

Ella pondered this. She took a deep breath, readjusting her head on my shoulder.

"Then...I would be happy for you."

Well. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Maybe, just maybe.

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW **

"Angel, hon, sometimes you shouldn't tell people everything you've heard about them. They might not like it," I explained patiently.

"Why not, Max? Why don't people want the truth?"

"They do, just maybe not all of it. I mean, sometimes people say things they don't mean if they're angry or scared and if the person heard them say it, it would hurt their feelings. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Wonderful."

"Max, if you like him, he should know, right? Then you two can fall in love."

I gave a nervous laugh. _Oh good gandhi, she's been spending too much time with Nudge._

"I don't like Fang, hon and we're not going to fall in love."

"Yes you do, Max! You give him weird looks. Nudge says that's _affection. _She says you do it when you like someone. When people like each other, they fall in love. That's how all it works, trust me. I read about it."

"Where on earth did you read about this?"

"My fairy tale book. The one with those weird painting like pictures? The old one? It says. I know."

"Angel, sometimes it takes a while to fall in love, and it doesn't always happen to the first person you like."

"Why not?"

"Because...love is a hard thing," I said, trying to explain my baby something that I didn't even understand myself. Just then, I saw a bird fly by the window.

"See that?"

"The birdie?"

"Yeah. Look at it. Do you think flying would be fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Does it look easy?"

"Well, duh. That's a bird! They all know how to fly!"

"Not exactly. It looks so simple; just unfurl your wings and flap, right? But even the birds sometimes have a hard time learning how to fly. They might soar on their first try, but they might fall a few times. Love is like that. It looks so easy, so beautiful, but sometimes you have to fall a few times before you can really fly. Love is dangerous, especially of you're in love for the first time. You could want to fly all the way to the clouds, but if you're not ready, you'll plummet right out of the sky. You might be able to do it, but sometimes it's just safer to take it a little at a time."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"If you didn't try your hardest to fly, what would be the point? Why fall in love carefully, when you can fall in love for real?"

**FANG'S POINT OF VIEW**

"You need to tell her. I mean, if you do care for her, that is," Ella said decisively.

"I wouldn't tell her if I did," I said honestly.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"I don't."

"It wouldn't work, Ella."

"Why not? I think it would be lovely."

"Unfortunately, things don't always work out they way they did for you."

"But it could."

"I guess."

There was silence, and I cursed myself for bringing Iggy up. I was trying to keep Ella from thinking about him, because she'd barely gotten over the disappointment of his supposed departure. She really did care for him, and it was really starting to worry me.

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Surprised about what?"

"I think she cares more than you think she does."

"Yeah?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes. It's her eyes."

"I've noticed that too," I commented before I was able to stop myself. But it was true. Max had the habit of letting her gaze linger on me when she thought I wasn't aware. At first I thought she was just gawking, but now I wasn't sure. I couldn't see the point of it, but it was starting to catch my attention.

"Maybe it's your manly charm," Ella teased me. I smirked at her, rolling my eyes.

"But you should tell her. At least think about it, okay?"

"Sure, Ella. Sure."

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

"_I don't even want you around!"_

I scowled.

"_I need to talk to you."_

I shook my head, trying to keep my head clear. I was washing dishes and kept zoning out. I scrubbed harder at a pan full of a dinner I had burned horribly. I had Fang's low voice was stuck in my head, driving me crazy and distracting me.

"_I'm sorry."_

I remembered the burn of my red cheeks, the sting of my pocket knife handle as I gripped the weapons in my palms as tightly as I could. I remembered his tortured expression, his bent head. I could almost feel the slight cool breeze that helped cool my overheated body.

_"Thank you."_

Then I remembered the way he leaned in and kissed my cheek, quickly enough that I couldn't even react.

I scowled harder.

After trying to keep my mind focused for another five minutes and failing, I growled and threw the pan back into the sink. I turned away from the soapy mess and crossed my arms over my chest, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

_This is ridiculous. Get it together. It's no big deal. It's over, right? Done with.  
_

But it didn't feel very over. It felt like it was always lingering there in the back of my mind, the corners fuzzy. There was something bothering me, but I couldn't place it. It was there but every time I almost grasped it, it slipped away. It made me irresistibly curious and ridiculously curious.

"Oh for the love of-!" I said, hitting the side of my fist against the counter top.

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

**Really short chapter, sorry. I just wanted to show the two going back and forth with their thought.**

**Love you!**


End file.
